Bien plus qu'une compet' en duo
by FireIceFairy
Summary: Après une énième baston à Fairy Tail, Erza,Mira et le maître décident d'organiser une compétition en duo. Natsu décide donc de profiter de cette aventure pour se rapprocher et se declarer à l'élu de son coeur. Mais cette compétition ne sera de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1 : Au départ !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de fairy tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

**Couple principal : Natsu x Gray**

**D'autre couple en "arrière plan"**

**Voilà voilà bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Bien plus qu'une compet' en duo**

**chapitre 1 : Au départ!**

Le jour ce lève sur Magnolia et comme à son habitude , la guilde de cette ville commence cette journée par une bagarre généralisée : Bienvenu à Fairy Tail.

Cette baston -toujours comme à son habitude- fut lancé par deux mages pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison. Natsu et Gray étaient les meilleurs ennemis malgré cela ils étaient de très bon amis, toujours à veiller l'un sur l'autre...bizarre hein.

La bataille battait son plein quand Natsu envoya une table en direction de Gray qui pris soin de l'éviter mais malheureusement Erza -qui se trouvait juste derrière ce dernier- fut touché à l'arrière de la tête par l'un des pieds de ladite table volante qui lui plongea la tête dans son précieux fraisier. A cette instant toute la guilde stoppèrent leurs activité guerrière et un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle. Gray qui était dos à Erza et qui n'avait rien vue s'écria :

« Rater ! Apprend à viser Tête à flamme »

La tête à flamme en question ne put répondre à sa provocation paralysé par la peur du monstre se trouvant derrière Gray qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué le changement d'ambiance lorsqu'il senti une main sur son épaule le serrant de plus en plus. Une aura meurtrière se fit sentir dans son dos qui le fit frissonner, il se retourna et vis un visage couvert de crème.

« Er...Erza écoute je...je... » reculant en se traînant vers Natsu et lui dit :

« - Natsu qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- C'est de ta faute fallait pas l'éviter! »

Ils entendirent tous un murmure venant d'Erza et furent pris de sueur froide :

« Kansô...Tenrin no Yoroi »

Habiller de son armure du ciel, la terrible Erza envoya ces épées dans toute la guilde en beuglant « ça vous apprendra à vouloir gâcher mon FRAISIER ! ». Toute les combattants furent mis K.O en une fraction de seconde. Certain était embroché au mur, d'autre carrément au plafond et les plus chanceux étaient au sol mais salement amochés.

P.O.V Natsu

15 min plus tard...

P'tin...J'ai mal partout, Erza nous a pas manqué sur ce coup là...j'ouvre enfin les yeux tout le monde est dans le même état que moi. En retrait, je vois Erza, Mira et le vieux entrain de discuter en me fixant bizarrement. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout! Je réveil Gray qui était dans les vape à côté de moi, il voit aussi le regard énigmatique des trois mages en face de nous. Ces derniers nous font u grand sourire du genre ''j'ai une idée bien perverse derrière la tête'' qui nous fait déglutir difficilement. Tous les autres mages mit K.O par Erza émergent enfin et la guilde s'anima enfin. Mirajane, accompagné d'Erza et du maître prennent place sur le podium, je me retourne directement vers Gray et lui demande :

\- Tu crois que ça a avoir avec le regard de toute à l'heure?

\- Je sais pas mais si c'est le cas il faudra s'attendre du pire.

\- J'en ai bien peur...

Gray...mon rival et Meilleur Ami et ce depuis qu'on s'est rencontré mais au fil de ces années mon regard...et mes sentiments envers lui ont changé, et oui je crois que j'ai attrapé cette maladie c'est quoi son nom déjà...Ah oui l' AMOUR!

Oui parce qu'au début j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais malade j'ai donc dû en parler à Erza et Mira. Je me souvient de ce jour...

000

Je suis entré dans la guilde et j'ai vu Erza au comptoir avec Mira et je me suis dit qu'elles pourront m'aider :

\- Salut les filles.

\- Bonjour Natsu, je te serre quelque chose ?

\- Non merci Mira

\- Qu'est ce que t'as Natsu t'as l'air bizarre.

\- Je voulais vous parler à toi et à Mira...vous savez je crois que je suis tombé malade mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai et quand je suis allé voir Polyussica je lui ai tout expliqué.Finalement elle s'est levée et m'a mis à la porte avec son balai.

Elles se regardèrent perplexe puis fini par me dire :

\- Ok dit nous tout on va essayer de t'aider n'est-ce pas Erza?

\- Bien sûr alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Je ne sais pas, des fois je sens comme si j'avais de la lave dans mes joues, ça me brûle mais agréablement et c'est pas tout, il y a des trucs dans mon ventre ça fait bizarre mais c'est pas désagréable non plus. Et tout ça en même temps à un moment précis.

Je les vois me regarder avec des yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! C'est grave c'est ça?!

\- Mais non Natsu c'est juste que...

Mirajane n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Gray venait d'entrer, en le voyant je souris. Oui car quand je le vois j'ai envie de sourire j'ai l'air bête peut-être vu qu'Erza et Mira me regard comme si j'avais fait une gaffe, bref je lui souris et le salut, il me répond tout en souriant à son tour et là c'est le drame, je me retourne vers Mira et Erza :

\- Regardez, regardez ça me reprend. Mes joues me brûle et j'ai des trucs bizarre dans mon bas ventre.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai dit une bêtise mais là, sous le choc, Mirajane lâcha le vers qu'elle avait dans les mains toute en regardant Erza qui elle était toute à fait dans le même état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe je vais mourir c'est ça?!

\- Mais non! _Me dit Mira avec son éternel sourire._

\- Tu vas très bien même! _Me dit Erza avec une légère coloration sur les joues._

\- Quoi vous trouvez ça normal vous?!

\- Mais oui c'est juste que tu es A-MOU-REUX! _Articula Mirajane._

\- De QUOI...enfin de QUI, POURQUOI...attend attend attend...QUOI?!

\- Calme toi Natsu. Me dit Erza. C'est tout à fait normal tu sais.

\- Elle a raison Natsu.

\- Mais...mais pourquoi et de qui?

\- Pourquoi, c'est à ton cœur de choisir et de qui à toi de le deviner vue que c'est toi qui a attrapé cette «maladie»! _Me dit elle un peu moqueur._

\- Dit Natsu tu pourrai apporter sa boisson à Gray s'il te plaît comme ça vous pourrez papoter vu que vous vous aimez bien. _Me proposa Mira avec un clin d'œil._

Je sentis encore mes joues me brûler mais je fais l'impasse sur cette réaction.

\- Mouais en plus j'ai envie de me battre.

Je pris alors le vers que me tendit Mirajane et me dirigeais vers Gray. En le repérant du regard, mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, plus je m'approchais de lui, plus mon corps se chauffait. J'étais tellement hypnotisé par Gray qu'en arrivant près lui mon pied heurta la table et en perdant l'équilibre je finis par renverser le verre plein sur lui. En ouvrant les yeux je me retrouve au dessus de lui, mon visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Son visage, mouillé par le verre d'eau, m'attirait. L'eau coulait de ces cheveux et ruisselait jusqu'à son torse, sa chemise ayant encore disparu. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers ces lèvres, je me surpris alors d'avoir envie de les goûter. Tout s'est passé en une fraction de seconde, pourtant j'eus la sensation que cette instant était figé, quand la voie de Gray me ramena à la réalité.

\- Hey cerveau cramé dégage de là t'es lourd!

Je me relève alors d'une vitesse affolante, toute la guilde s'était tourné vers nous en espérant le début d'une bagarre. Je me retourne vers Erza et Mira qui me regardaient avec un grand sourire et le pouce en l'air. Je me dirige alors rapidement vers eux sous le regard interloqué de tous et leurs dit discrètement :

\- Hey je crois...je crois que c'est lui, j'en suis certain enfin... vous comprenez

\- On te comprend on ne peux mieux! _Me dissent-elles ravie._

-...Merci. _Leurs dis-je avec un sourire en coin et me retourne vers Gray avec un sourire prêt à me battre._

\- Hey le glaçon qui traites-tu de cerveau cramé?! _lui dis-je en lui lançant une table._

Bref une énième bataille mais c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que c'est ce caleçon man qui m'a donné cette maladie. Je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui.

000

Et dire que ça va faire plus de trois mois, les choses n'ont toujours pas bougé...

On se retrouve donc tous devant le podium à la demande du maître.

\- Mes enfants pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps, Erza, Mirajane et moi-même avons organisé une grande compétition.

Un lourd silence envahi la salle._ Puis le maître repris,_

\- Bien sûre les gagnants remporteront un GRAND PRIX! _faisant exprès d'exagérer la fin de sa phrase._

La réaction de la guilde ne se fit attendre tout le monde -surtout Lucy- clamèrent leur joie. _Puis le maître repris la parole_

\- Cette compétition se fera par groupe de deux.

\- Juvia veux être avec Gray-sama!

Elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir être avec Gray mais bon jamais je ne lui dirai.

\- Oui Juvia tout le monde s'en doutait mais pour mettre plus de difficulté à cette compétition, les équipes seront tiré au sort.

J'ai donc une petite chance de faire équipe avec Gray...mais mes chances d'être tiré au sort avec lui sont quasiment nul et ça me démoralisé.

\- Encore une chose, étant nombreux, Tous les mages ne pourront y participé seul douze d'entre vous, aussi tiré au sort, auront cette chance.

Cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Les tirages seront effectués par deux mains innocentes. Erza je te pris de commencer le tirage des participants.

\- Erza innocente! c'est la goutte d'eau qui se fou de la charité !* _chuchote ai-je à mon meilleur ami qui se mit à rire._

\- Vous avez une réflexion à faire les garçons?! _Nous menace Erza avec une épée qui s'écrase à nos pieds._

\- Non...bien sûr que non.

\- Bref 1er Tirage...Lucy!

\- Oui! Je ferai tout pour mon loyer! _S'exclama la première tirée au sort avec des flammes plein les yeux._

\- Tirage n°2 : Kana.

\- Ça fera plus d'alcool! x)

\- Tirage n° 3 : Gajeel

\- Geehee...

\- N°4 : Gray, n°5 : Lisanna, n°6 :Juvia

\- Oui! Juvia pourra être avec Gray-sama! Juvia est heureuse!

\- ...je continue...n°7 : Evergreen, n°8 : Levy, n°9 : Wendy, n°10 : Elfman

Plus que deux candidats, je veux y participé!

\- N°11 : Bisca et Pour finir...n°12...Natsu.

\- Super j'y participe moi aussi, je m'enflamme déjà.

\- Bien! Repris le maître. Maintenant que nous connaissons les douze participants, Mirajane va effectuer le deuxième tirage pour former les binômes.

\- Mira, la seconde main innocente?! le vieux a vraiment un problème, _dit Gray avec un sourire taquin._

\- Gray tu as dit quelque chose? _dit Mira avec un sourire et un regard à faire fuir un troupeau de singe géant enragé._

\- Non, le maître à fait un très bon choix. _Fit il tout tremblant._

\- Très bien. Fit elle avec un sourire radieux. passons aux binômes...C'est partie :

Équipe n°1 : Lucy x Lisanna.

\- Super!

-Ouais au moins on ferra plus ample connaissance. ^^

\- Équipe n°2 : Bisca x Juvia.

\- Juvia voulais être avec Gray-samaaa mais fera de son mieux pour gagner.

\- ^^'

\- Équipe n°3 : Elfman x Evergreen.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Équipe n°4 : Levy et Gajeel.

\- Je me retrouve avec la crevette.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça mangeur de ferraille.

Mon cœur commence à faire des bonds de dix mètres, mon nom et celui de Gray ne sont pas encore sorti...

\- Équipe n°5 : Kana x Wendy.

Là c'est la folie pure qui s'empare de moi, mais j'agis comme j'aurais réagi en temps normal.

\- Et pour finir équipe n°6 : Natsu x Gray.

\- Quoi pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec caleçon-man?! _dit-je faussement contrarié pour éviter tout soupçons._

\- Tu sais Natsu c'est le destin qui en a décidé, le "destin"! _Me dit-elle avec un large sourire plein de sous entendu._

Erza aussi me fait le même sourire. Je comprend enfin la signification de ces sourires et je me met à rougir quant Gray -qui fut tout aussi choqué par cette union- me dit :

\- Sous un angle, si on forme cette équipe je suis certain qu'on gagnerai les yeux fermé.

C'est pas comme si ça me déplaisait de faire équipe avec lui, c'est toute à fait le contraire même, mais bon ça aurai fait bizarre si je sautait de joie comme j'ai envie de faire en ce moment.

\- Ouais t'as raison allons les dégommer. _Lui dit-je en lui tapant dans la main._

Heureux, le mot n'est pas suffisant pour définir l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement, mais bon le maître est sur le point de nous donner les consignes.

\- Les épreuves se dérouleront en cinq jours, chaque jour une nouvelle épreuve. La nature de ces épreuves varieront c'est à dire qu'elles peuvent être de combat, d'intelligence ou d'endurance. Des points vous seront attribué selon l'épreuve et les places obtenu.

Maintenant allez préparer vos affaires et ramener les ici.

Nous sortons tous de la guilde comme nous l'a demandé le maître, en arrivant chez moi je prépare mes affaires tout en racontant à Happy -qui ce promenais avec Charuru ce matin- tout ce qui s'est passé : la bataille remporté par Erza, la compétition et surtout mon coéquipier...Happy savait tout de moi et de mes sentiments envers Gray, il le savait avant moi, il disait qu'il voulait que "je découvre sentiment par moi-même". Bref pendant ces cinq jours je le laisserai avec Erza en pensant que Charuru y sera aussi.

1h plus tard tout le monde est là près à ce lancer dans la course.

\- Bien. Posez vos affaires dans l'emplacement réservé à cet effet.

Chaque participants posent leur sac dans un cercle avec écrit le numéro de leurs équipes. Gray et moi posons nos affaires dans le cercle avec écrit "équipe n°6". Soudain tous les sacs disparuent sous nos yeux.

\- Hey le vieux où sont nos sacs?! _s'écria Gajeel._

\- Là est la 1er étape du Jeu : Jour-0 ce concours se déroulera dans la forêt voici vos cartes, trouvez votre campement. Chaque épreuve vaut un nom de point différent. L'équipe qui remporte le plus de point gagnera et remportera le grand prix. Des questions?

\- C'est quoi ce fameux grand prix? _Demanda Lucy avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

\- C'est une surprise. _Lui répond Erza avec un sourire énigmatique._

\- Une dernière chose, un objet mystère est caché quelque part dans la forêt, il peut être n'importe où, j'ai demandé à Lily de survoler la forêt et de lâcher l'objet à n'importe quel moment. Vous trouverez une image de cet objet dans vos campements. l'objet en question peux vous rapporter un Cadeau mystère. De plus des mini épreuves bonus facultative seront proposé, ils vous feront gagner quelque confort ou au contraire des punitions. Erza, Mira!

\- Oui maître ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez, donnez vous à fond, repousser vos limites mais surtout amusez vous. Dans ce genre de compétition l'esprit d'équipe est primordial vous ne devez faire qu'un avec votre partenaire.

En prononçant cette phrase Erza me jette un regard furtif, je crois même avoir vu un petit sourire, j'en suis sûr maintenant il se trame quelque chose...mais quoi?!

\- Nous suivrons votre évolution depuis le QG en Lacrima vision. Sur ce, bonne chance à tous! Au départ ! _Nous dit Mirajane toute souriante._

Je prends notre carte en main...mais je préfère la donner à Gray, moi et mon légendaire sens de l'orientation...

\- Prêt !

Je me sens prêt à foncer dans cette forêt dense, à voir le regard que me lance Gray avec son sourire en coin -qui ne me laisse pas indifférent- il doit être dans le même état d'excitation que moi. MAIS moi par rapport à lui j'attends beaucoup plus de cette complet' en duo.

\- Partez.

C'est partie ! ! !

* * *

*** Petite phrase volée à un humoriste que j'aime beaucoup : jte kiff Malik.B**

**Alors voilà mon 1er chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, vous pouvez me laisser vos questions, impressions et critiques pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Mercii.**

**PS : Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta reader svp... :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Jour 0 : confiance

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour les reviews et les follows, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est très encourageant. =)**

**Bonne lecture. ^^-**

* * *

**Chap 2 : Jour 0 - Confiance**

Nous Nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Pour bien envenimer les choses, le jour ''0'' -c'est à dire aujourd'hui comme le dit le vieux- commence au couché du soleil et la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. Toutes les équipes se sont séparées pour trouver leur campements. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Gray qui tente tant bien que mal de déchiffrer la carte éclairé par mes flammes.

\- Gray on est encore loin ?

\- Non je ne crois pas.

\- T'es sûre qu'on est dans la bonne direction ?

\- Mais oui tête à flamme et puis rapproche toi un peu plus j'ai besoin de lumière.

\- O...Oui bien sûr...

Pourquoi refuserai-je. Au contraire ça me fait super plaisir d'être aussi proche de lui mais ça il n'a pas à le savoir...du moins pas maintenant.

On stop notre marche pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir sur la carte, quant à moi je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, m'enivrant de son odeur. Les lueurs de ma flamme éclair de peu son visage. L'image était des plus magnifique je contemple son visage sans qu'il le remarque, trop occupé à déchiffrer la carte. Son regard sérieux me donne un frisson agréable en imaginant ce même regard posé sur moi. Je continu de détailler se visage : sa cicatrise, ses sourcils froncé, ses yeux, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Je sens que je commence à rougir heureusement qu'il fait nuit...je suis comme hypnotisé par ces lèvres qui m'attirent, qui m'appellent, j'ai même envie de...de...

\- Natsu!

\- Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

\- La carte ! elle Brûle !

Merde je me suis rapprocher un peu trop on dirait !

\- Espèce d'idiot regard ce que tu as fait. Ice Make...

Gray finit par congeler la carte pour éteindre les flammes mais en tombant elle finit par se briser en mille morceaux de glace. Sur le coup on reste stoïque devant notre carte partie en fumée...et en mille morceaux.

\- Toute est de ta faute cerveau cramé !

\- Quoi mais t'es malade c'est toi qui m'a dit de me rapprocher et c'est ce que j'ai fait et puis c'est toi qui l'a congelé cerveau congeler !

\- Ouais et bien je ferai mieux de congeler ton cerveau aussi Crétin !

\- Ah ouais alors ramène toi le pervers !

Et nous voilà partie dans une énième bagarre qui certainement dura une bonne vingtaine de minute. A la fin nous étions épuisé silencieux allongé tous les deux sur le dos à observer les étoiles.

\- Gray tu crois que les autres ont trouver leurs campements ?

\- Sûrement. Et puis ils ont une certaine coordination que nous on a pas eu jusqu'ici.

-...

Je ne dit rien face à cette réalité bien que plus flagrante, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'éloigner de lui par cette réflexion. Je sort de mes penser quant je le vois se lever et me fixer.

\- Écoute il faut qu'on puisse s'entendre le plus possible et mettre nos querelle de côté et qu'on se fasse une confiance aveugle. En me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'eus un petit sourire je prend sa main et me relève. Tout compte fait il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir.

\- Je suis d'accord on n'en sera que plus redoutable et à nous le 1er prix!

\- Exactement et après ce concours rien ne nous empêchera de nous battre encore. _Me dit il avec un léger sourire._

\- Sauf Erza...

On eu un frisson de terreur sur le moment puis on se mit à rire. Quand soudain je me rappel de quelque chose.

\- Au faite Gray je sais comment faire pour trouver le campement!

\- Ah oui ?! T'en es sûr ?

\- T'es censé me faire aveuglement confiance Gray.

\- Ok. _Me dit-il en soupirant, résigner._

\- Le vieux a bien dit que nos affaires sont dans notre campement n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Eh bien on a qu'a se servir de ça ! _Lui dit-je fierement en pointant du doit mon bout du nez._

\- Ton odorat ?!

\- Oui ton odeur est imprimé sur tes affaire et il est très reconnaissable, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et vois qu'il me regard d'un air interrogatif. Puis je me reprend immédiatement.

\- Hey ne te méprend pas je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça..._Je remercie silencieusement la nuit qui cache les colorations rosâtre sur mes joues._

Il soupire puis sourit légèrement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu vois quant tu veux, tu peux avoir de bonne idée. Allez en route.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! _Lançai-je avec un air faussement vexer, souriant à ce petit contact._

On se met donc en route tout en me concentrant sur son odeur qui se mêle à plein d'autre à des kilomètre mais je suit la plus agréable. Certes il est à côté de moi et ça rend la tâche un peu plus plus difficile mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le décevoir. J'arrive donc à déceler son odeur qui me détent immédiatement et commence à le suivre. Nous marchions encore pendant plusieurs minute quant je m'arrête net.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Natsu ?

\- Il y a cette falaise devant nous, il va falloir grimper.

\- Non c'est impossible on ne voit absolument rien on pourrai tomber.

\- Il est tout proche j'en suis sûr !

\- OK alors accroche toi, on monte.

\- Oula je la sens pas celle-là !

\- Natsu !

\- OK OK j'te fais confiance.

\- Bien vient par ici et accroche toi.

J'exécute quant il lance un « Ice Make column » sous nos pieds. Le sol devient geler et commence à s'élever en nous faisant monter un peu comme une colonne de glace. Et voilà comme je le craignais à peine commença t-il à s'élever, je suis pris de nausée : c'est un transport bordel !

\- Natsu tu vas pas me dire qu'un ascenseur te rend malade ?!

\- ç...ça...bouge...Arght...

Après quelque seconde d'enfer nous arrivons enfin en haut de la falaise.

\- ça va Natsu tu tient le choc ? Me demande t-il en me tapotant le dos.

Je prend de Grande bouffé d'air et repart.

\- Oui ça va mieux c'est par là viens.

Après quelques minute de marche nous arrivons enfin devant notre campement : une grande tente de forme carré un peu comme une base militaire avec écrit dessus '' Équipe n°6'' . On était soulagé d'avoir trouver notre campement. On s'est rendu compte qu'au début on partait dans le sens inverse, on était donc complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit ou nous sommes actuellement. Il a dû tenir la carte à l'envers.

Gray était partie se rafraîchir sur la petite rivière qu'on a croisé à deux pas de là en revenant il rapporta des baies et d'autre fruit qu'il mangea. Quant à moi je m'empiffre de flamme fraîchement allumer par Gray car en utilisant ma magie pour nous éclairer pendant que nous marchions a fini par m'épuiser. Il l'avait remarqué et trouva des allumettes dans la trousse de survie qui était dans la tente. Même si c'était pour quelque chose d'aussi banal cela m'a fait super plaisir qu'il fasse attention à moi...

Après avoir dîner -je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça- Nous rentrons dans la tente. Deux lits de campement y était installé et entre se trouvait une petite table de nuit où se trouvait une lampe à huile et

\- Une lettre ?!

\- De qui ?! Ouvre la.

\- Oh elle est de Happy alors...

_« courage les garçons je suis sûr que vous aller gagner et Natsu fait attention et prend soin de toi, Gray je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur lui tu sais comment il peut être tête brûler parfois =) et toi aussi fait attention à toi._

_PS : Natsu fait un peu avancer les choses ;) »_

Je me met à rougir face à ce Post-scriptum et l'imagine entrain de dire sa foutu phrase fétiche en roulant les R!

\- Avancer les choses ? Quels choses ? Me demande Gray.

\- Ah...euh...c'est...c'est une façon pour dire devient plus fort.

\- Mouais OK._Me dit il peu convaincu._

Posé chacun sur son lit, il me donne quelque directive à suivre pour le début des épreuves. Je l'observe, il parle, je n'entends même pas ce qu'il raconte, il est vachement beau ce con, j'observe son visage, ces traits ombrageux, ces Yeux d'un bleu profond, il continu de blablater il me montre même un bout de papier que je ne prend même pas la peine de regarder tellement hypnotiser par ces deux billes bleu. Puis je descends mon regard vers son nez et encore une fois ces lèvres, c'est à cause d'elles que la carte a pris feu je souris en repensant à cet incident. L'envie de goûter ces lèvres me démange de plus en plus, je me sens bouillir de plus en plus ne pouvant détacher mon regard de lui quant je le vois s'approcher de moi et s'arrêter juste en face de moi :

\- Natsu qu'est ce qui se passe, t'es malade, t'es tout rouge ? Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front.

Son visage et tellement proche de moi je sens son souffle me frôler le visage, se rapprochement n'arrange en rien mon état à la limite de l'explosion. En sentant ça main d'une fraîcheur extrême sur mon front je reste tétaniser incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Je savais que Gray me faisait un certain effet mais là...Je suis gravement atteint.

\- Hey Natsu j'te parle.

\- Euh... Oui pardon je vais bien t'inquiète.

\- Bon voilà, j'ai fait le tour de tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir allons dormir il ce fait déjà tard.

Et merde j'ai rien écouté... tant pis je vais faire comme si j'ai tout capté, je m'allonge dans mon lit et il éteint la lampe. ''Fait avancer les choses'' plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne sais pas du tout par où et comment commencé. Je pourrai peut-être lui faire plaisir...trop bizarre, lui faire des compliments sur euh...je sais pas...son sourire par exemple ou ces beau yeux tombant...Trop suspect, je sais je l'embrasse sans lui demander son avis...naan Mira m'a bien fait comprendre de ne pas fonce dans le tas quant il s'agit de Gray. Je soupire, c'est vachement compliqué tous ça. Je commence à ressembler à Juvia avec ses plan pour avoir Gray et ça me fait rire en plus.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec !

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah je sais pas moi tu soupire puis tout d'un coup tu te met à rigoler.

\- Mais non t'inquiète. _Lui dit-je en souriant._

\- T'es un malade. Bonne nuit tête à flamme.

\- Bonne nuit Gray.

Oui je suis bien malade, malade et gravement atteint.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court j'essaierai de faire un peu plus long au prochain chapitre =).**

**À plus. ^^-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Jour 1 partie 1

**Premier jour d'épreuve pour nos mages préférés, le chapitre précédent était sur le point de vue de Natsu, cette fois elle sera en point de vue de Gray ;)**

**Bonne lecture! ^^-**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Jour 1 - « Mémorisez, dessinez, trouvez le bon dessin et gagnez » !**

Maudit oiseaux, ils ne peuvent pas aller piailler plus loin! Ah c'est vrai on est en pleine forêt c'est normal que je les entends plus fort aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et m'habitue peu à peu à mon environnement, je fais le point sur ma situation actuel : après une journée toute à fait banal à la guilde, on se prend une bonne racler par Erza, jusque là rien d'anormal, ensuite en me réveillant le maître et les deux ''diablesses'' de la guilde décident de nous envoyé en compétition au beau milieu de la forêt et vus les regards et les sourires suspect venant d'eux cette compétition sonne plutôt comme une punition ou peut-être autre chose...Et pour couronner le tout je fais équipe avec Natsu...humm... c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais...comme d'habitude il va foncer tête baisser et ce mettre en danger et ça je ne le supporte pas. C'est assez étrange mais je n'aime pas le voir blesser ou mal en point bon ok je me bat toujours avec lui mais c'est pas pareil. On parlant du loup, on tournant la tête je tombe sur sa tignasse rose il dort encore je souris en pensant que doit le réveiller.

\- Natsu...Natsu...NATSU!

Il se réveille toujours pas, une seul solution, n'étant pas encore bien réveiller et assis sur mon lit, je ramasse une de mes chaussures puis l'envoie sur sa tête. J'entends un petit grognement, enfin il réagit je le vois se redresser en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, je l'ai pas rater avec ma godasse. Depuis hier soir il fait des choses étrange mais là...il se tourne vers moi et...rougit toute en souriant avec sa bouille encore endormi. Le plus bizarre dans l'histoire c'est que mon corps réagi à cette vision je sens que je rougi aussi malgré moi. Je fais comme si toute aller bien et me lève avec précipitation de mon lit.

\- Gray qu'est ce qui se passe? Me demande t-il soudainement Natsu.

\- Rien, rien du tout!

\- Tu te fou de moi, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ta chaussure sur le crâne. Le réveil en douceur tu connais pas?

\- Je t'ai appelé 3 fois tu t'es pas réveiller je t'ai pourtant prévenu hier qu'il fallait se lever tôt tu m'a pas écouter?!

\- S..si c'est juste que...j'aime pas me lever tôt c'est tout !

\- Bien sûr...Je vais me rafraîchir un peu.

Je sors de la tente sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et me dirige vers la petite rivière. Il agit bizarrement en ce moment, bon OK en temps normal il est pas très...comment dire...il a son caractère bien à lui mais là je sais pas il a l'air perturbé ou préoccupé je devrais lui en parler ou... peut être pas si c'était important il m'aurait sûrement mis dans la confidence.

\- GRAY! VIENS VOIR IL Y A UN TRUC BIZARRE,VIIIITE!

Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore, bon je me dépêche et le rejoint devant la tente. Il se fiche de moi ou quoi?!

\- Natsu, sérieusement tu ne m'a pas écouté hier soir ?

\- M...mais si je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est quoi le rapport avec ce machin volant ?

Putain que j'ai envie de le taper!

\- Le "machin volant" comme tu dis nous informe qu'on doit y allé, c'est cette petite chose qui va nous mener vers le lieu de l'épreuve, il suffit de la touché tout les deux pour qu'elle se mette en route.

\- Je le savais hein, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas écouter hier...je revient vite.

Je le vois s'éloigner vers la petite rivière, c'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas encore aller. C'est étrange j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a complètement ignoré mes explication d'hier soir...je me trompe sûrement. Ah il est de retour il a fait vite, sûrement l'excitation de commencé.

\- Ça y est, on peut y aller?

\- Yoshaaa!

On touche donc tout les deux la boule volante quant elle vibra légèrement puis commença à avancer. On se mit donc à suivre ladite boule d'un mauve sombre non sans nous rappeler la magie de Fried, il doit faire partir des organisateurs. Je me demande qu'elle genre d'épreuve nous attend aujourd'hui, je commence à discuter de ça avec la salamandre mais j'ai comme l'impression de parler à un mur.

\- Hey tu m'écoute?

\- Ah désolé je réfléchissais à un truc...

Nooon...la tête à flamme...réfléchir...ça doit être grave!

\- Natsu tu sais si t'as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler.

\- Non c'est bon cette fois je dois m'en sortir tout seul.

\- Oula...Eh ben bonne chance.

\- Merci quand même. Me sort-il avec un grand sourire.

Je sais que ce sourire est pour me rassurer mais je sens mon cœur rater un battement et mes joues ce chauffer inexplicablement. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours aimer son sourire mais là à en réagir ainsi...ressaisi toi mon pauvre Gray.

\- Gray?

\- Quoi? lui répondit-je surpris pas sa voix me faisant sortir de mes pensés invraisemblable.

\- T'es vêtements!

\- Eh merde.

Moi qui pensais qu'il allait me dire ce qui le faisait réfléchir ainsi. Bon où sont mes vêtements c'est agaçant à la fin!

Bref nous marchions voilà cinq minute quand...

\- C'est pas possible!

\- Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe Natsu?

\- J'entends...

Et la juste devant nos yeux, la mer. Oui la mer, on vient de quitter une forêt pour ce trouvé devant la mer.

\- Des vagues, La mer! s'écrit il tout content.

\- C'est impossible on était dans une forêt à l'instant alors...

\- Vous vous trouvez dans une forêt magique ne l'oublie pas Gray! Me fit une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Maître?! Vous êtes où?

\- À la guilde.

« À la guilde » il me dit cela comme si c'était évident...ah oui je me souvient il nous surveille en lacrima vision avec Mira et Erza.

\- Aller vas rejoindre tes camarades ils sont tous là il ne manquait plus que vous.

Je m'avance donc vers les autres toute en cherchant cette tête à flamme des yeux. C'est vrai qu'il avait disparut juste après avoir vu la plage. Je le trouve enfin en train de courir partout les pieds dans l'eau, en temps normal je me serai joint à lui et faire les imbéciles comme on sait si bien le faire mais cette vision de lui me bloque tous mouvement : il est là tout sourire avec ce visage d'enfant qui m'attendrit je souris légèrement. C'est pas bon tout ça si ça continu je vais finir par...

\- Les garçons qu'est ce que vous faites on vous attend!

La voix de Levy me coupe dans mes pensés et je finis pas les rejoindre en compagnie de la salamandre qui est trempé il a dû tomber dans l'eau toute à l'heure, je détourne directement mon regard de lui pour ne pas avoir les même pensés que tout à l'heure.

Toutes les équipes sont aux complet mais avec différente expression : Gajeel avait ça tête habituelle c'est à dire de je-m'en-foutisme comparer à Levy qui était joyeuse un peu trop d'ailleurs, Kana et Wendy discutaient tranquillement toute en souriant ça fait bizarre de voir kana sans ses bouteilles d'alcool, Evergreen et Elfman s'échangeaient quelque regard mais ne se parlaient absolument pas...une technique de concentration peut-être, ensuite l'équipe de Lucy et Lisanna elles faisaient vraiment peur à voir elles ont sûrement eu une nuit très agité avec des bestioles pourtant nous on a pas eu ce genre de problème, et puis bien sur l'équipe de Bisca et Juvia elles était entrain de discuté tranquillement quant (malheureusement) le regard de Juvia croisa le mien et voilà l'inévitable la voilà courant vers moi avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

\- Gray-sama! Vous allez bien? Vous vous ennuyez pas sans moi? Vous savez Juvia aurai voulu faire équipe avec vous mais elle s'entend très bien avec Bisca-san. et puis...

Elle continue de parler et parler...je l'aime bien Juvia mais pas comme elle espère que je l'aime je la vois plus comme une amie c'est tout. Je me tourne vers Natsu pour qu'il m'aide à m'échapper mais au lieu de ça j'ai comme l'impression qu'il nous fixer bizarrement quant il est appelé par Lucy et Lisanna. Non je me fais sûrement des idées. Natsu et les deux filles bavarder joyeusement toute en rigolant et ça m'embêtais voir agaçais, sur le moment mon corps réagit tout seul sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, j'abandonne Juvia encore en plein délire et attrape Natsu par l'arrière de son haut et le tir.

\- Gray qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- L'épreuve va bientôt commencer et toi tu discutes tranquille avec l'ennemie!

\- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi c'est Lisanna et Lucy c'est pas des ...

\- Et ben si crétin on fait pas équipe avec elles !

\- Ah c'est vrai...attend tu vient de me traité de crétin, abruti.

\- C'est qui l'abruti ?!

On était sur le point de régler ce problème avec les poing quant en entendit.

\- GRAY! NATSU! C'EST QUOI C'EST MANIÈRE !

Natsu et moi stoppions net notre dispute, tout tremblant en entendant cette voix effrayante sorti de nul part.

\- Erza...

\- Je vous jure que la prochaine fois que je vous surprend en train de vous battre, je viens et vous coupe en rondelle!

\- H...hai!

\- Erza? t'es où? demanda Lucy perplexe.

Soudain un Écran géant apparaît devant nous avec une Erza assez remonté en premier plan et Mirajane et le vieux relégué en second plan.

\- Désolé, nous sommes à la guilde et nous suivons vos mouvements depuis hier, les garçons je vous ai vu vous battre hier je sais pas ce qui à pu me retenir pour vous donner une bonne leçon !

\- Moi peut-être, et encore j'ai dû utiliser le Satan soul. dit une autre voix.

\- Mira, merci beaucoup! fit-je intérieurement.

Sur ces règlement de compte le maître repris la parole :

\- Comme vous l'a dit Erza nous vous observons depuis le QG et certaines équipe se sont bien débrouiller et d'autre...je ne dirai rien. Avant de vous envoyé en compétition je vous avait annoncé qu'il commencerai à l'instant même ou vous serai arriver. Alors voilà des points seront distribué selon l'ordre d'arriver dans vos campements. Mira je t'en prie.

\- Bien maître, Bonjour tout le monde, voilà l'ordre d'arriver, les premiers sont : l'équipe n°4 Gajeel et Levy vous obtenez points 7 points. Les deuxièmes a avoir trouvé leur campement sont Bisca et Juvia de l'équipe n°2 vous gagnez 5 points. En troisième position l'équipe n°5 Kana et Wendy pour cela vous obtenez 4 points. La quatrième place revient à l'équipe n°6 Gray et Natsu vous remportez 2 points. Et pour finir l'équipe n°3 Evergreen et Elfman arrivé en cinquième position obtient également 2 points. Voilà pour les points.

\- Mais l'équipe de Lucy et Lisanna n'ont pas était mentionner. Remarqua Elfman.

\- La règle était de trouver son campement pour avoir des points...Fit le maître avec un ton las.

\- Héhé...c'est tous ce que les deux concerner mages trouvèrent à dire.

\- Vous avez sérieusement passé la nuit dehors!?

\- Natsu s'il te plaît ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie Lisanna et moi avons vu des chose pas très sympathique et plus il faisait extrêmement froid.

\- Des truc pas très sympathique? Comme quoi?

\- Des araignées, des vers de terres plus gros que mon pouces, et on entendais plein de bruits suspect c'était affreux. Fit Lisanna toute tremblante dans les bras de Lucy qui étais dans le même états.

\- Vous vous ressemblez un peu sur certain points.

\- Mouais t'as raison Gray. Fit Lisanna en souriant.

Lucy lui sourit à son tour puis se tourne vers nous d'un regard interloqué.

\- Au faite comment ça ce fait que avait eu la quatrième place? Levy et Gajeel je peux comprendre et tous les autre aussi mais vous, je pensais que vous finirez par vous battre jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Nous nous sommes battu! Commença Natsu. Mais juste après Gray a proposé une trêve pour la compétition et nous avons fini par trouvé notre base!

\- Base ?

\- Notre campement ressemble plus à une base militaire qu'autre chose.

\- J'ai suivi tous ça et j'ai été très fier de vous. Intervient Erza par l'écran géant.

\- J'avoue que si c'était pas la tête à flamme, nous n'aurions pas pu trouvé notre « base » comme le dit l'autre.

Il me fait son fameux sourire et voilà que ça me fait encore réagir comme ce matin. J'essaie de cacher mes rougeur en tournant ma tête sur le côté quand Mira repris la parole.

\- Voici le classement provisoire :

1er : Équipe n°4 Levy et Gajeel = 7P

2eme : Équipe n°2 Bisca et Juvia = 5P

3eme : Équipe n°5 Kana et Wendy = 4P

4eme : Équipe n°6 Natsu et Gray = 2p

5eme : Équipe n°3 Evergreen et Elfman = 2p

6eme : Équipe n°1 Lucy et Lisanna = 0p

Ce classement peut changer dès maintenant avec la première épreuve qui vous sera expliqué par le Erza.

\- Merci Mira, comme vous l'a dit le maître tout à l'heure,hier nous vous avons observé et la plus part d'entre vous on utilisé beaucoup de force physique ou magique c'est pour cela que nous commencerons par une épreuve qui ne sollicite pas beaucoup de magique ni de force physique. L'épreuve se nomme « Mémorisez, dessinez et trouvez le bon dessin et gagner » !

\- Vous auriez pu trouver un nom moins long.

\- Gajeel tais toi tu tiens pas à ta vie on dirait ! Intervient Levy en voyant le visage d' Erza charger de colère.

\- Je continue...Alors les règles sont simples, comme le dit le nom de cette épreuve l'un des deux participants devra assembler un puzzle et mémoriser l'image puis aller le reproduire sur le dos de son partenaire. Puis ce partenaire devra retrouver ce dit dessin parmi cinq autres dessins qui auront certaine similitudes entre elles donc vous devrais reproduire au mieux le dessin du puzzle vous n'aurez pas le droit de retourner voir le dessin. La seconde partie et un peu plus physique, derrière le bon dessin ce trouve une clé qui ouvre un coffre qui est enterré dans l'emplacement réservé à votre équipe. Dans ce coffre il y aura un drapeau avec le numéro de votre équipe et c'est la que commencera le sprinte final, vous devrez courir vers le mur de la victoire, l'escaladez et plantez votre drapeau. Au moment au vous planterez votre drapeau l'équipe doit être au complet sinon votre place ne sera pas homologuer. Des questions ?

\- Si la clé se cache sous l'un des cinq dessin pourquoi se fatiguer à attendre de se le faire tracer dans le dos. Demanda Evergreen ?

\- Si vous vous trompez de dessin vous serai obligé de retourner voir votre coéquipier pour qu'il refasse le dessin sur votre dos.

\- O...Ok.

\- Bon je vous laisse vous mettre en place.

Je me demande vraiment où sont-ils aller chercher une épreuve pareille ? Bref j'ai compris les règles mais à en voir la tête de mon mage de feu il a absolument rien compris.

\- Hey Natsu ça va ? T'as suivi ?

\- Franchement ? Me dit-il avec un air abattu.

\- Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire : je débuterai la compétition avec le puzzle et toi tu m'attendras là-bas et je viendrai refaire le dessin sur ton dos et d'après se que je ferai dans ton dos tu devra le comparer avec les cinqs dessin proposer.

\- J'veux bien mais j'ai pas yeux dan le dos comment je vais faire pour voir ton dessin ?

\- Mais nan baka je le tracerai avec ma main et tu devras la sentir.

\- Sen..tir...ta main?!

\- Quoi? ça te pose un problème tu veux qu'on échange ?

\- Non...non c'est bon!

\- Bien quand tu auras trouver le bon dessin tu prendra la clé cacher derrière et tu me rejoindras pour déterrer le coffre et...

\- Et le sprint final! Me fit-il tous sourire.

\- C'est tout ce que t'avais compris, le sprint final?

\- C'est normal. Et merci c'est tellement mieux quant c'est toi qui explique...Bon allons-y.

\- O...ouais allons-y.

Je me sens encore bizarre comme tout à l'heure ah c'est bon il m'a juste fait un compliment c'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça...

\- Vous êtes prêt? 3...2...1...Partez !

Nous voilà lancés dans la conception du puzzle. Mes adversaires dans la première partie de l'épreuve sont Lisanna, Bisca, Evergreen, Levy et Wendy. Je commence par placer les bords du puzzle puis emboîter les autres pièces. La tâche est un peu difficile mais je me débrouille quand-même. Sans surprise Levy termine son puzzle la première et fonce vers Gajeel, quelque minute après Lisanna finie elle aussi son dessin et se dirige vers Lucy. Enfin terminé, j'accours vers Natsu avec l'image du dessin en tête : il est composé du symbole de Fairy Tail au centre, un cœur enflammé en haut à droite, un cristal de glace en bas à gauche et d'autre petit éléments qui sans doute feront la différence entre les cinq figures. Maintenant c'est à Natsu de prendre le relaie.

\- Tu es prêt Natsu?

\- Oui vas-y fait le!

À peine ai-je posé ma main sur son dos, je le sens frissonner...

\- Natsu t'es sûr que ça va?

\- Désolé t'as main est un peu froide.

\- Ma main?! C'est plutôt ton corps qui est chaud...

Enfin sa peau était d'une chaleur hors-norme, cette chaleur agréable qui donne envie de garder près de soi tout le temps...

\- Gray qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me dit-il en me faisant sortir de mes pensées

\- Désolé. Concentre toi, j'y vais.

Et voilà je rougis encore, heureusement qu'il est dos à moi, bref je m'applique sur ma tâche et essaie de répliquer au mieux l'image sur le dos de Natsu.

\- Voilà c'est bon tu peux y aller.

\- Ok.

Je le vois courir vers les différentes images puis ferme les yeux et entrer dans une intense réflexion. Au même moment Gajeel et Levy se dirigeaient vers leurs zone pour déterrer le coffre suivit de prêt par Lucy et Lisanna.

\- Gray allons-y j'ai trouvé le bon dessin j'ai la clé.

Super il l'a trouvé du premier coup ! Nous nous dirigeons donc dans la zone correspondant à notre équipe pour avoir notre drapeau. L'équipe de Lucy prend un sérieux avantage en appelant l'esprit de la vierge Virgo qui trouva rapidement leurs coffre, puis vient Gajeel qui transforma son bras en...foreuse et déterra rapidement le leurs. Quant à nous, Natsu utilisa son « Karyu no Tekken » qui déterra rapidement notre coffre, l'ouvrit et pris le drapeau avec écrit N*6. Enfin le moment tant attendu : le sprint final, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy et Lisanna avait une large avance sur nous mais contre toute attente Juvia et Bisca nous prirent par surprise en surgissant de dernière nous. Juvia fit apparaître une énorme vague qui nous stoppèrent tous dans notre progression et ainsi elles prirent les devant en nous dépassant mais c'était sans compter sur Lucy qui profita de l'eau pour invoqué Aquarius qui renvoya l'attaque et Juvia et Bisca furent prisent aussi dans le tourbillon crée par l'esprit stellaire, et bien sur Aquarius percuta aussi Lucy et Lisanna mais par chance elles fut envoyées directement en haut du mur de la victoire, elles furent donc les premières.

Du côté de l'équipe d' Elfman et bien ils ont quelques problèmes de compréhension...

Avec toute cette eau autour de nous une idée me vient en tête.

\- Natsu saute maintenant !

À peine eu t-il décollé du sol je lance un sort pour gelé tout ce qui était en contacte avec l'eau envoyé par Aquarius et ainsi les clouer au sol. Il ne nous manquait plus qu'a glisser jusqu'au mur et l'escalader. Mauvaise surpris, en arrivant devant ce fameux mur on aperçu Wendy et Kana toute en haut avec leur drapeau planté.

\- Quoi mais comment c'est possible ? Tu les avais pas gelé au sol tout à l'heure

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi !

\- C'est simple Wendy a utilisé sa magie Baria pour nous faire flotter et ainsi on a pu esquiver ton attaque.

\- Et pour finir nous avons volé jusqu'ici.

\- Gray allons-y les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder.

\- Ok

Nous terminions à la troisième place suivi Levy et Gajeel, puis Bisca et Juvia et enfin après 20minute d'attente Elfman et Evergreen.

\- FIN DE LA PREMIERE EPREUVE ! s'écrit le maître. Vous vous êtes tous bien battu. Passons au scores.

\- Voici les ordres d'arrivés plus les points remportés : en première position l'équipe n°1 Lucy et Lisanna et gagnez 15points, en seconde position l'équipe n°5 Kana et Wendy vous gagnez 13points, Arrivé en troisième position l'équipe n°6 Natsu et Gray vous gagnez 10points, en quatrième position l'équipe n°4 Levy et Gajeel vous gagnez 05points , en cinquième position l'équipe n°2 Juvia et Bisca vous gagnez 03points et en dernière position l'équipe n°3 Evergreen et Elfman vous gagnez 01point. Voilà félicitation à tous pour vos efforts. Erza va vous donnez le classement général.

\- Bien en voici le classement général avec l'addition de vos points :

1er Kana x Wendy avec 17points

2nd Lucy x Lisanna avec 15points

3eme Natsu x Gray avec 13points

4eme Levy x Gajeel avec 12ponits

5eme Bisca x Juvia avec 08points

6eme Evergreen x Elfman avec 03points.

Voilà pour le classement avant de vous renvoyé vers vos campements, Lucy, Lisanna, nous avons une proposition à vous faire.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouver votre campement n'est ce pas, on vous propose de vous mener vers votre campement en échange de 2points...

\- Lucy qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! Demanda Lisanna

\- Tu sais j'ai vraiment pas envie de passer une nouvelle nuit dehors comme hier avec toutes les bêtes qui traînent...

\- Oui tu as raison, moi non plus je ne veux plus revivre ça ! s'écria Lisanna dans les bras de sa camarade.

\- Alors c'est décidé, Erza on accepte la proposition.

\- Entendu 2 points vous sont donc enlevés vous avez aux total mais vous gardez quand-même la seconde place avec 13 points.

\- Quoiiii ? On est à égalité de point pourquoi c'est elles qui sont devant nous au classement ?! s'énerva Natsu.

\- Parce qu'elles ont terminé première à l'épreuve voilà tous.

\- C'est pas juste...

\- Voilà qui clôt la première épreuve vous pouvez donc retourner dans vous campement et profiter du reste de la journée mais restez sur vos gardes des mini-épreuves peuvent vous être proposé à n'importe quelle heure et vous faire gagner quelque confort. Sur ceux vous pouvez partir, surtout reposez vous bien on peut considérer l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui comme un échauffement, Lucy et Lisanna, Charuru est en route pour vous mener à vos dortoir. À demain pour une nouvelle épreuve.

Puis l'écran géant disparut. Quand même quelle histoire !

\- Gray-sama portez vous bien Juvia s'en va avec Bisca-san.

\- Fait attention à toi aussi Juvia. Natsu on y … Mais où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ?

Il est là, encore entrain de s'amuser avec les filles ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce dragon à la noix.

\- Natsu tu le fait exprès allons-y ! lui dit-je quel que peut irrité pour on ne sait quel raison.

\- J'arrive... à plus les filles.

\- Au revoir Natsu. Dirent les deux filles en cœur avec un grand sourire.

Sur le chemin du retour Natsu était tout particulièrement énerver par cette situation d'égalité :

\- Aaaaaaaah pourquoi on est que troisième pourtant on est à égalité de point avec l'équipe de Lucy !

\- Calme toi la flammèche ! Erza t'as déjà expliqué pourquoi qu'est ce que tu veux encore.

\- Oui mais c'est pas juuuuste !

\- La prochaine fois on a qu'à finir l'épreuve avant eux.

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Me dit-il en se retournant vers moi. On a qu'à finir premier à toute les futures épreuves et comme ça plus plus d'égalité.

\- Tu sais en faisant ça il est fort probable qu'on remporte la compétition.

\- Ah OUI ?! mais c'est formidable YOSHHHHA ! On va finir toutes les épreuves en premier et gagner la compétition !

Je souris devant son enthousiasme et me laisse emporter dans cette bonne humeur. Je sais que la tâche va être difficile avec les autres équipes mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça maintenant, j'ai pas envie de lui saper le moral avec ça, Le voir sourire me suffit amplement. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être compliqué.

Aux QG de Fairy Tail...

\- Alors Erza t'as vue du changement ?

\- J'ai vue bien plus que ça !

\- Du côté de Natsu ?

\- Non lui il est toujours le même : aussi innocent et gaffeur !

\- C'est Gray ?!

\- Oui Mira, viens voir, c'était avant le début de l'épreuve, regarde là c'est Gray qui discute avec Juvia et bien sûr derrière on a un Natsu jaloux.

\- Oh c'est mignon.

\- Et maintenant regard Natsu va aller parlez avec les filles et regarde la tête que va faire Gray...

_« - L'épreuve va bientôt commencer et toi tu discutes avec l'ennemie!_

_\- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi c'est Lisanna et Lucy c'est pas des ..._

_\- Et ben si crétin on fait pas équipe avec elles!_

_\- Ah c'est vrai...attend tu vient de me traité de crétin, abruti._

_\- C'est qui l'abruti?! »_

\- Ohoo ! Si ça c'est pas de la jalousie je ne m'appelle plus Mirajane. Ah mais ça veut dire qu'il est aussi...

\- Peut-être je pense qu'il faut juste le pousser à bout on verra bien comment il réagira.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça Erza ?!

\- J'ai ma petite idée dessus on verra ça dès ce soir...


	4. Chapter 4 : Jour 1 partie 2

**Voilà le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture ^^-**

* * *

**Chap 4 : Jour 1 partie 2 - Mini Game 1**

P.O.V Gray

Nous passions l'après midi à traîner dans la forêt, nous chamailler, nous entraîner, mais aussi nous détendre en attendant la suite de la compétition. Le soleil venait à peine de se couché que l'estomac de Natsu réclamait son dut.

\- Gray on mange quoi j'ai faim.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard, je ne sais pas on pourrait pêcher.

\- Ouais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix...

On s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la petite rivière quand une voix nous fit sursauter.

\- Et si au contraire vous aviez le choix...

\- Erza ! Encore toi vous nous espionnez tout le temps ?!

\- Bien sûr que non Natsu, on ne vous espionne pas, on vous observe c'est très différent.

\- Mouais...

\- Et en quoi on a le choix

\- Je vous propose un « mini-game »

\- Mini-game ?!

\- Oui c'est comme ça que s'intitule les mini épreuve qui peuvent vous donnez un peu de confort. Bien sûr ces épreuves sont facultatives.

\- Gray qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas ça dépend il y a quoi à gagner ?

\- Voilà le marché : si vous gagnez, vous aurez droit à un bon dîner fait par Mira et composé essentiellement de viande...

\- Gray on le fait, on le fait, on le fait !

\- Calme toi estomac sur patte, et si on perd ?

\- On vous le dira si vous perdez.

\- C'est louche, on ne devrait pas le faire Natsu.

\- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas que vous gagnez ou perdez vos points resteront intacte ici nous jouons pour un confort ou une punition, vos points ne sont donc pas en danger. Fit Erza pour me faire changer d'avis

\- S'il te plaît Gray on a rien à perdre...

\- De plus ces mini games sont des jeu basés sur la chance donc vous n'aurai aucun effort à fournir. Ajouta Mirajane.

Je soupir devant l'air suppliant de Natsu puis capitule. Et voilà qu'il saute partout en pensant déjà avoir gagné la récompense. Ce qu'il peut être chiant à sourire comme ça tout le temps, ça me donne envie de sourire à mon tour et je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Bon puisque vous êtes d'accord on peu donc commencé. Comme il commence à faire tard nous allons faire un mini-game tout simple : la roue de la chance.

À ces paroles une roue géante, lumineuse et bruyante apparaît devant nous. J'y croît pas , elle vient elle même de dire qu'il commencait à ce faire tard et elle fait apparaître un truc pareil...j'vous jure c'est du Mira tout craché.

\- La règle est simple, comme vous avez pu le remarquer la roue est composé de plusieurs parties de deux couleurs différentes : Rouge et Noir, à vous de devinez sur quelle couleur la roue va s'arrêter.

\- Alors quelle couleur choisrez-vous ? Nous demande Erza avec un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Ce sourire ne prévoit rien de bon, j'en suis sûr. Mais ça bien sûr Natsu ne le remarque pas, trop occupé à réfléchir sur quelle partie va s'arrêter la roue.

\- Natsu tu sais on devrait...

\- On prend le rouge !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ok pour le rouge et on lance la roue ! Lança Erza toute contente

\- Quoi mais je n'ai encore rien dit, Natsu pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que qui dit rouge dit feu et qui dit feu dit bouffe !

\- …

Je reste bouche bée devant sa déduction. C'est pas vrai il va finir par me tuer par overdose de connerie. Bref le mal est fait nous regardions la roue tourner et ralentir progressivement. Elle ralentie...ralentie...ralentie, mon cœur fait des bons de 100 mètres tout en sachant que je n'ai rien à perdre. La roue va bientôt s'arrêter, Rouge, Noir, Rouge, Noir, Rouge...elle s'est arrêté...Noir ! Bien sûr c'était trop beau. Je soupir bruyamment tandis que Natsu, lui, hurle que la roue aurait dû s'arrêter sur le rouge tout en lançant des flammes un peu partout...

\- Elle s'est arrêté sur le rouge, elle était sur le rouge, le rouge !

\- Calme toi Natsu c'est toi qui a voulu jouer.

Et le voilà qui boude comme un enfant. Puis Erza pris la parole avec le même sourire louche qu'elle avait avant de lancer la roue.

\- Quel dommage, vous avez « malheureusement » perdu... c'est l'heure de la punition !

À voir son sourire elle n'attendait que ça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas la punition n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Nous dit elle avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Le repas que vous venez de perdre sera attribué à une autre équipe.

\- Et... c'est tout ? Demande-je perplexe devant la simplicité du gage.

\- Ben oui je viens de vous dire qu'elle serai pas compliquée. Bien quelle équipe aura la chance d'avoir un bon dîner Mira ?

\- L'équipe choisie est : L'équipe n°1 Lucy et Lisanna ! Et c'est Natsu qui ira donner le repas

\- QUOI ?! et pourquoi il irait là-bas...tout seul et moi alors ?!

\- C'est vrai pourquoi doit-je y aller seul ?

\- Parce que si vous y allez tout les deux ce serait trop...simple. Déclare t-elle avec un clin d'œil vers Natsu.

Bizarrement Natsu rougit face à ce clin d'œil plein de sous entendu, il se passe quelque chose et je ne suis pas au courant et ça m'énerve. Se pourrai t-il qu'il ?

\- Voilà tout ! Natsu, voilà le panier ou se trouve le repas, on utilisera la même magie d'archive qu' Hibiki pour t'implanter le chemin jusqu'à la tente de l'équipe 1 vue la facilité avec laquelle vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici on s'est dit que serait plus simple. Et surtout ne t'amuses pas à bouffer le repas en chemin mais si les filles te proposaient de manger avec elles ce n'est pas un problème. Sur ce à demain pour le deuxième jour d'épreuve.

Et l'écran disparut d'un coup. Natsu se tourne vers moi en me disant que l'itinéraire vient d'arrivé dans sa tête et qu'il allait déposer le panier aux filles. Je ne pourrai pas expliquer pourquoi mais ça me met vraiment en colère, oui je suis énervé je ne lui répond même pas et lui tourne le dos.

\- Gray ça va ?

\- Et pourquoi ça n'irai pas ! Lui répondit-je en hurlant presque.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang.

\- O...ok j'y vais alors.

\- Ouais c'est ça !

Toujours dos à lui, je sens qu'il ne bouge pas puis je l'entend partir, pourquoi je me suis énervé contre lui moi aussi, j'ai bien vu qu'il l'avait remarqué il avait l'air inquiet. Et puis merde j'ai même plus envie de manger mais il le faut bien, j'ai pas envie d'être fatigué demain. Je vais donc essayer de pêché quelque poisson, ben oui c'est pas mon fort c'est plus tôt l'activité préféré de l'autre allumette mais non lui il préfère rester avec Lucy et Lisanna, et puis le petit clin d'œil d' Erza à Natsu je suis sûr que ça à un rapport avec une des filles et Natsu vue comment cet idiot à rougit...

Environ 10 minutes plus tard.

Toujours rien, aucun poisson ce qui augmente mon état d'énervement. J'en ai marre !

\- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ENFOIRER D'ALLUMETTE ! Hurle-ai-je pour évacuer le trop plein d'énervement en moi.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?!

\- N...Natsu qu'est ce que tu fais là !?

Merde il m'a surpris je pensais qu'il allait rester avec l'équipe 1.

\- Ben quoi j'avais envie de rentrer c'est tout.

\- Mais t'étais pas...

\- Elles m'ont bien proposé de rester manger avec elles mais j'ai refusé...

Nooon, Natsu Dragnir a refusé de la viande !

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- J'avais pas envie et...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase mais il rougie, mais qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin ?!

\- Et... ? Lui dis-je pour l'encourager à finir sa phrase.

\- je leurs ai dit que je ne voulais pas laisser mon coéquipier tous seul !

Bien qu'il fait nuit et grâce au feu de camps que j'ai moi même allumé, je peux voir une belle couleur magenta sur son visage. Il a l'air tout gêné et évite mon regard, je souris légèrement il ressemble à un enfant qui vient de se rentre compte qu'il a fait une bêtise que c'est mignon. Il me regarde enfin et fini par me dire :

\- Bon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'a insulté et qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah oui tu viens de gueuler « Enfoirer d'allumette tout ça c'est de ta faute »...

Ah c'est vrai qu'il a entendu, moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Vite une excuse bidon.

\- Euuuuh c'est...c'est de ta faute, je n'aime pas pêcher et je n'ai rien attrapé.

\- Et ben tu t'y prend mal. Regard comment on fait.

\- Et en quoi est-ce différent de ma manière de pêcher ?

\- La différence c'est que j'ai déjà une prise.

\- Te fou pas de moi. Ah c'est vrai.

Nous finissons cette soirée en nous chamaillant et rigolant, puis dîner et dodo. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser pourquoi j'ai eu cette attitude envers lui après ce foutue mini-game. Je me retourne et vois le visage endormi de Natsu dans son lit, encore cet air enfantin qui le rend vraiment mignon...non pas qu'il soit moche en temps normal mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le regarder longuement comme maintenant, toujours trop occupé à me battre avec lui mais maintenant que je me retrouve seul avec lui pour la compétition je ne peux définitivement pas dire qu'il soit moche, loin de là. C'est peut-être pour ça que Lucy et Lisanna le colle toujours comme des sangsues. Bon il vaut mieux dormir demain est un autre jour et comme l'a dit Natsu, on doit finir premiers aux épreuves.

* * *

**j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Et merci à ceux qui me suivent et commentent ça fait plaisir.**

**À plus ^^-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jour 2 partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour cette lonnnnngue attente.**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

**Chap 5 : Jour 2 - ****Épreuve en montagne**

QG F.T

\- Bon je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne comprenne.

\- Oui, tu as raison Erza mais tu le connais, combien même sera t-il au courant il n'en ferra rien...

\- Je sais Mira mais pour l'instant laissons les choses telles qu'elles sont et observons. Et puis si rien ne se passe nous pourrons "intervenir"...

\- D'accord! ahhh l'amour...

P.O.V Natsu

2eme jour de compétition et une fois n'est pas coutume je me suis levé avant Gray. Je sais c'est très bizarre mais en voyant le visage endormis de Gray je me dit que ça en valait la peine. Il a l'air si paisible et serein il est rare de le voir ainsi qu'est ce que je ne ferait pas pour le voir tous les jours comme ça près de moi...Bon au moins pour arrivé à un "rapprochement" entre lui et moi je dois suivre les conseils de Mira et Erza : déjà limité nos engueulade inutile voir ne plus en avoir...ça on peut dire que c'est fait avec la trêve qu'il a proposé. Ensuite partager le plus de temps avec lui autre que sur des missions quitte à sacrifier certaine chose...Grâce à cette compétition je passe toutes mes journées avec lui et j'ai même sacrifier un bon steak hier soir si ça c'est pas du sacrifice! Ah ! en y pensant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était en colère hier soir et je ne voulais pas du tout le laisser seul. Finalement on s'est bien amuser et il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant endormi, bon il me reste encore quelque effort à fournir pour qu'il soit rien qu'à moi! Enfin j'espère...

\- Déjà debout tête à flamme? il va sûrement pleuvoir des cônes glacée à la vanille...

\- Bonjour à toi aussi caleçon-man.

\- Bon dépêchons nous la sphère va bientôt arriver allons prend le petit déj.

\- Mouais pas envie...

\- Natsu t'es sûr que ça va d'abord tu refuses de la viande maintenant tu prends pas ton petit déjeuner, qui es-tu? qu'on me rende mon Natsu! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sauf que moi, ça me fait réagir. Dire que je suis "son" Natsu, même si c'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie, me fait rougir.

\- Je vais ma débarbouiller je reviens. dis-je en m'enfuyant.

le temps de reprendre mes esprits près du petit ruisseau et revenir près de lui pour petit déjeuner que la dite sphère fait son arrivé.

\- Notre carrosse est avancé.

\- Ne parle pas de transport j'en ai mal au cœur...

Comme la veille nous touchons tous les deux la petite boule qui se mit en mouvement puis la suivons. En chemin j'ai comme l'impression d'être observer, lorsque je me retourne vers Gray il détourne subitement le regard. Je dois sûrement me faire des idées vas savoir...Sauf qu'en l'observant du coin de l'œil en toute discrétion je le vois encore m'observer et ça me gêne aurait t-il remarquer quelque chose, peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que je l'aimais...Non il m'en aurait parler où...Aaaaah je ne sais pas c'est stressant! bon il faut que je brise ce silence.

\- A...alors t'as une idée de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui.

\- Euh...non pas du tout.

\- Ok...

Encore ce silence...

\- Gray j'peux te poser une question?

\- Ouais.

\- Hier soir, pourquoi t'étais en colère?

Bah oui, je n'ai toujours pas oublié et ça me travail depuis hier. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause de la pêche mais j'ai quand même un doute. Doute qui s'agrandit quand je le vois me fixer avec de grand yeux et le voilà qui détourne le regard comme tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question? jte l'ai déjà dit alors lâche moi tu veux.

\- Rhaa c'est bon t'énerves pas t'es vraiment bizarre en se moment.

\- C'est toi qui est bizarre tête à flemme!

\- Eh voilà tu t'énerves encore!

\- Mais c'est toi tu qui m'énerve avec t'es question débile!

Wouah, alors là il a vraiment un problème le glaçon il est rouge de colère. Du coup je ne sais même pas pourquoi il était en colère hier. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux parce que je suis aller voir les filles...nan je déconne c'est pas son genre d'être en colère pour si peu. je suis sûr que je me prend la tête pour rien je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur notre future épreuve.

Nous arrivons enfin au lieu de rendez vous. L'équipe de Levy/Gajeel et Wendy/Kana

étaient déjà arrivé. L'endroit nous donne aucun indice sur la nature de épreuve.

\- Alors Salamander prêt à mordre la poussière?!

\- On verra qui bouffera qui Gajeel!

\- ça ne veut rien dire!

\- Oh que si!

\- Tu me cherche là.

\- Gajeel tient toi tranquille! dit Levy pour calmer son chasseur de dragon.

Dans un même temps l'équipe de Bisca/Juvia et Evergreen/Elfman fit leurs entré. Et comme à son habitude Juvia accoure vers Gray, mais aujourd'hui je me suis bien décidé à mettre un point final à cette histoire...du moins pour aujourd'hui...oui je sais pas très pro tout ça!

\- Gray je peux te parler deux minutes? oh désolé Juvia je ne t'ai pas vu.

Gros mensonge mais comme me l'avais dit Erza un jour "À l'amour comme à la guerre" en brandissant son épée.

\- Ouais j'arrive, excuse moi Juvia.

Et le voilà qui me suit, une victoire personnel à mon compte ! : Natsu 1 Juvia 0

\- Alors la flammèche qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Et merde je l'ai appelé juste pour l'éloigner de Juvia, je n'ai rien à lui dire!

\- Euh...Et bien...en faite...tu sais...

\- Vous êtes au complet? intervient le maître dans un écran qui venait d'apparaître.

Sauver!

\- Attendez nous! crièrent Lucy et Lisanna essoufflées.

\- Bien vous êtes tous là! que l'épreuve commence!

À ces mots une immense montagne s'élève, je me demande vraiment quel sera notre épreuve.

\- Les enfants voici la montagne infernal. Comme vous vous en doutez cette montagne a différente propriété, Erza à toi!

Erza pris place à l'écran à la place du maître.

\- L'épreuve de la montagne consiste à arriver en haut le premier. Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple. L'épreuve sera composé de trois étapes: 1ere étape sera de gravir la 1er étape de la montagne, 2eme partie l'exploration guider de la grotte qui se trouve au centre de la montagne pour retrouvé votre drapeau enfin la dernière étape sera de gravir le reste de montagne jusqu'au sommet.

\- ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué. Dit sournoisement Gajeel.

\- Un homme ça doit savoir grimper! s'écrit Elfman

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas fini les explications, la difficulté dans cette épreuve est que la personne qui sera en charge de grimper aura les yeux bandés!

\- QUOI! mais c'est carrément impossible de gravir cette montagne aveuglément. s'énerva Kana.

\- Kana-san a raison et puis comment allons nous explorer la grotte à la recherche de notre drapeau si on a les yeux bandé. demanda Wendy.

\- C'est simple l'équipier qui restera en bas aura l'itinéraire de la grotte puis guidera son coéquipier que se soit à la monté ou dans la grotte.

\- ça devient de plus en plus compliqué vos épreuves! souffla Bisca.

\- Et dernière chose : Attention au chute de pierre!

\- PARDON! MAIS VOUS VOULEZ NOUS TUER!

\- Mais non, si vous lâchez prise et tombez, un champs de force stoppera votre chute mais vous devrez tout recommencer depuis le début même si vous êtes dans la 3eme étape et que vous tombez votre drapeau retournera automatiquement à sa place dans la grotte et vous recommencerai tout. Bien tout est dit, vous pouvez vous concertez pour savoir qui monte qui guide.

Wouah ils sont complètement malade ma parole. je sais que l'on risque rien mais quand-même!

\- Natsu ?

\- Gray désolé tu disais?

\- Je te disais que je préférerai monter si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Mais...mais t'en es sûr et si je m'embrouille dans les itinéraires et tout. dit je tout paniquer.

En fait je préfère que se soit moi qui monte j'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute...

\- Hey pourquoi tu te tromperai c'est toi qui voulais que l'on soit premier à toutes les épreuves non! Alors ai confiance en t'es capacité et puis je ne suis pas inquiet, je te fais "aveuglément" confiance. me dit-il en exagérant sur le mot en me montrant le foulard qui couvrira ces yeux avec un clin d'yeux.

Il me fait confiance à ce point! ce sentiment de peur qu'il soit blesser est toujours présente mais il a réussi a me convaincre malgré moi. Ce mec a toujours su me rassurer ou me réconforter lorsque j'en ai eu besoin et toujours au bon moment, comment ne pas tomber amoureux de cette personne...quand il agis comme ça avec moi mon amour pour lui ne fais que s'accroître de jour en jour.

\- Alors les choix sont fait, apparu Mira à l'écran, les grimpeurs sont : Lisanna, Juvia, Elfman, Gajeel, Kana et Gray, et les guides sont donc Lucy, Bisca, Evergreen, Lévy, Wendy et Natsu. Veuillez tous vous munir d'oreillette qui vous relie et bandez les yeux de votre équipier.

Nous nous équipons de notre moyen de communication puis j'attrape le foulard et lui bande les yeux, mais avant de m'écarter de lui je lui murmure.

\- Fait attention, je t'en supplie.

Il sursaute surpris mais me souris légèrement tout en me faisant un signe de la tête.

Je m'éloigne en allant au poste réservé au "guide" avec devant moi un écran magique où je peux voir et suivre Gray dans ces moindre mouvement et en bas à droite de l'écran une carte qui me permettra de le guider.

\- Vous êtes près?! S'écrit Mira

Non! L'angoisse me monte à la gorge.

\- Partez!

J'ouvre la bouche pour enfin lui donner son itinéraire et le mener vers notre première victoire, mais le problème c'est qu'aucun son ne semble vouloir traverse la barrière de mes lèvres. Je suis comme paralysé, stoppé de tout mouvement par la peur, la peur de dire n'importe quoi, de me trompé et surtout qu'il soit blesser par ma faute...je ne le supporterai pas.

\- NATSU!

je sursaute soudain c'est comme si sa voix avait reconnecté mon cerveau.

\- Natsu, tout est sécurisé regarde Elfman.

Lorsque je tourne la tête vers les autres équipe qui, eux, avaient déjà bien entamé leurs parcours, j'aperçus Elfman dégringolé d'au moins six mètres puis il fut stoppé dans sa cours par un cercle magique qui ralenti sa chute puis le pausa sur le sol.

\- Putin Ever, Guide moi mieux que ça!

\- Mais c'est toi qui n'écoute pas ce que je dis gros tas de muscle et ne m'appelle pas Ever!

C'en était presque comique. Gray repris la parole.

\- Alors tu vois, ai confiance en toi comme moi j'ai confiance en toi alors bouge un peu ton cerveau cramé à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te le congèle?!. Me dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A cette instant je retrouve toute mes capacité, j'ai encore un peu peur, certes, mais il m'a rendu toute mes capacité et je n'angoisse plus. Je souris légèrement puis lui dit :

\- Mouais c'est ce qu'on verra! C'est partie, monte tout droit.

Je le vois alors commencer à grimper.

\- Maintenant fais un pas vers la droite et continu à grimper.

Il exécute et continue sa monté.

\- Au faite merci le glaçon...

\- Pas de quoi tête à flamme.

\- Fait gaffe passe à gauche de trois pas dépêche toi il y a une chute de pierre!

\- Ok !

Je soupire de soulagement puis lâche sans réfléchir

\- ça fait du bien de t'avoir en moi !

\- ...

\- ...

Je me rend soudain compte de l'énormité de ma phrase. Lui, sur le coup de la surprise lâche prise puis atterrit en douceur sur le sol.

\- N...non je veux dire...toi c'est ta voix...et moi c'est...mon oreille...

\- ...

\- OK j'me tais.

\- Ouais je pense que se serait mieux, allez on repart on a du retard.

Oui, la plus part des équipes comme Levy/Gajeel ou encore Juvia/Bisca venaient d'arrivé à la seconde étape.

Pus rouge que jamais je reprends mon écran et le guide en essayant d'éviter le maximum de piège. Il arrive enfin au niveau 2.

\- Gray tu es au niveau de la grotte.

Presque toutes les équipes étaient déjà dans la grotte sauf l' équipe d' Elfman et d' Evergreen, décidément la coordination n'est pas leurs fort...Bref Gray entre enfin dans la grotte, depuis mon écran je repère les pièges et les lui transmet.

\- Gray stop, attend!

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Fait attention le sol devant toi s'effondra si tu mets les pieds n'importe où!

\- Quoi? mais qu'est ce que je fais alors?

\- Il faut que tu suives tout ce que je te dis à la lettre ou tu tombera dans le gouffre et on devra tout recommencer. N'ai pas peur, respire à fond, respire, respire, respire, respire!

\- Natsu c'est toi qui stress la, toi respire et reprend tes esprits!

\- O...oui, désolé.

Décidément cette épreuve me fait passer par des émotions forte je perd mon sang froid à n'importe quel moment et ça, ça ne me ressemble pas, pas du tout.

\- Alors tu t'es calmé? me dit il un peu moqueur.

\- Ta gueule, on y va! avance de deux pas devant toi, maintenant fait un pas sur ta gauche, avance de un pas puis trois sur ta droite. Heu...Avance...de un pas en avant...NON ATTEND.

Gray allait posé son pied sur dalle que celle-ci et toutes les autres dalles piégés s'écroulèrent.

\- Natsu qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- C'était un piège, toute les dalles piégés sont tombé dans le vide, le problème c'est que la prochaine dalle se trouve à plus de deux pas de toi...Essaie de faire un chemain avec ta magie

\- OK! Ice Make...hein?!

\- Gray?

\- Je n'y arrive pas, ma magie ne fonctionne pas! Attend j'ai une idée.

\- La quelle?

Il ne me répond pas mais dans l'écran je le vois entrain de reculer petite à petite et le plus loin possible sur la petite dalle quand son talon approche du vide...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais arrêtes de reculer ou tu vas tombé et c'est quoi cette...Oh non tu vas tout de même pas...

\- Je n'ai pas le choix je dois le faire.

\- Mais t'as givré ton cerveau ou quoi, Ne fais pas ça! déjà que la où tu es tu n'as pas assez d'élan et tu pourrais te faire mal ne le fais pas !

\- Trop tard!

Et le voilà qui cours sur les 50 centimètres de dalle puis saute pour essayer d'atteindre l'autre dalle. Il lui manquait à peine 2 centimètre pour atteindre l'autre côté malheureusement. Sous mes yeux horrifier, je le vois tomber. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre.

\- GRAAAY!

Je n'ai aucune réponse, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je allais me diriger vers la grotte quand...

\- Hurle pas comme ça dans mes tympans cerveau cramé, tu veux me rendre sourd!

Je me précipite sur mon écran, il est toujours là! Il n'est pas tombé, il a réussi à s'agripper à l'autre dalle avec sa main. Il se hisse et monte.

\- Imbécile, mais t'es con, pourquoi t'as fait ça! je t'avais dis non! Lui dis-je à la fois très en colère et soulagé.

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter d' hurler dans mes oreilles et puis qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse? On avait pas le choix, je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire. Aller on parlera de ça plus tard on continue.

Non mais je rêve, il fait le con et c'est moi qui...humm...bref j'ai pas le choix on doit continué.

\- D'accord, tu peux marcher normalement c'était la dernière dalle. Marche tout droit...attend il y a quelqu'un devant toi...

\- Un ennemi ?

\- Je ne sais pas il fait sombre de son côté

\- OK, on ne peux pas savoir si c'est un ennemi c'est ça, une seul solution : on l'attaque en premier.

\- Oui mais ta magie ne fonctionne pas.

\- Natsu, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de magie pour te botter le cul à chaque fois qu'on se battait. Me dit-il pour me taquiner.

\- N'importe quoi tu ne m'a jamais botter le cul. Bon qu'importe, Baisse toi et quand je te dis tu attaqueras juste devant toi.

\- Entendu!

\- Attention...3,2,1 vas-y!

Gray sauta aveuglément sur sa proie puis l'immobilise entre ses jambes et se saisie des poignés de son "prisonnier".

\- Hey mais qu'est ce qui se passe, qui est là ? Bisca-san !

\- Juvia?! interrogea Gray, surpris.

L'ennemie n'était autre que Juvia. Du côté des guides Bisca intervient.

\- Natsu, qu'est-ce que vous faites pourquoi vous l'attaquez?

\- Désolé, il faisait sombre et je ne la voyait pas. j'ai cru que c'était un ennemi

\- Mouais...relâchez la maintenant !

\- Gray laisse tomber c'est ...

\- Gray-sama c'est vous! vous venez enfin me faire votre déclaration ?

\- Nan Juvia c'est une...

En moins d'une seconde Juvia inversa leurs place, Juvia était maintenant à califourchon sur Gray.

\- Vous pouvez m'embrasser si vous voulez, ou même plus...Dit-elle aguicheuse.

Non mais je rêve tout à l'heure j'avais réussi à éloigner Gray de Juvia et maintenant elle est coller à lui! trop même. J'essaie au maximum de cacher ma colère, ce qui n'est pas évident puis fini par m'énerver.

\- Gray lève toi! dépêche!

\- Oui! désolé.

Il se relève en se libérant de Juvia en la balançant presque puis lui dit en s'éloignant.

\- Désolé Juvia mais c'est pas possible.

\- Gray-sama! Gray-sama où êtes vous !

\- Juvia non pas par là! s'écria Bisca.

\- Gray-sam..aaaaaaaaaaah !

A voir la tête blaser de Bisca, Juvia a dû n'en faire qu'à sa tête et tomber, chose qui se confirme en la voyant apparaître devant la montagne pour tout recommencer. La pauvre, elle est tombé dans un piège. Mais d'un autre côté, Une concurrente en moins!

\- Gray prend la droite et va tout droit, le coffre est juste devant toi! ouvre la!

Il arrive à destination puis ouvrit le coffre et récupéra le petit drapeau avec écrit "E.N°6"

\- La sortie ce trouve sur ta gauche...voilà maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.

\- Quoi?

\- se sont des escaliers , tu devras les monter jusqu'en haut et planter le drapeau.

\- Okey !

\- Vas-y ! Gajeel vient d'entamer les marches

Gray s'élance alors dans les grands escaliers à quelque mètres derrière Gajeel.

\- Gajeel dépêche toi, il y a Gray juste derrière toi ! S'inquiéta Levy.

Par cette annonce, je vois Gajeel aller plus vite.

\- Gray, Gajeel sais que tu es là, il accélère.

\- T'en fais pas !

Et le voilà qui accélère à son tour. Plus que quelque marche avant l'arrivé...3,2,1 les premiers drapeaux ont été planté sous un immense rideau de poussière. Impossible de connaître le nom du premier arrivé.

\- Gray, tu n'as rien ? Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Silence radio...

\- Gajeel, répond, Gajeel...

Avoir l'expression sur le visage de Lévy, elle non plus n'a aucune de son coéquipier.

Pendant ce temps d'autre comme Kana suivi par Lisanna arriva et elle aussi pénétrèrent dans le nuage de poussière qui pour l'instant bloque toute visibilité sur mon écran. Puis vint l'arrivé d'Elfman et quelque temps après arriva Juvia qui clôtura l'épreuve.

\- FIN DE LA DEUXIEME EPREUVE ! s'écrièrent Erza et Mira.

La poussière commence enfin à disparaître puis laissa apparaître tous les participants par terre, exténuer. Je repère immédiatement mon mage de glace préféré dans mon écran quand enfin les transmetteurs se remettent à fonctionner, je l'entend tousser.

\- Gray, Gray tu m'entends ?

\- Oui...oui j'suis là.

\- Pas le temps pour les bavardages entres couples ! Nous interrompis Erza.

Et me voilà aussi rouge que ces cheveux... mais elle est complètement tarée pourquoi elle me fait ça !

\- On est pas en couple s'écria L'équipe de Levy et Gajeel et aussi l'équipe d' Evergreen et Elfman.

Heureusement qu'ils se sont sentis visé parce que connaissant Erza cette remarque m'était tout particulièrement adressée. Un regard chargé de malice d' Erza vient confirmer mes dire...

\- À cause du lever de poussière vous n'avez pas pu voir ce qu'il s'est passer nous avons les images en lacrima visio regardez.

La lacrima commence quand Gray et Gajeel était au coude à coude à quelque marche de l'arrivé puis s'élancèrent tous les deux pour planter leurs drapeau...Égalité !

\- Alors c'est une égalité ?!

\- Non regarde attentivement Levy, cette fois je vous passe le ralentie.

La lacrima se remis en marche, on les vois en ralentie...c'est plutôt rigolo...après quelques seconde on décèle enfin le vainqueur : Gajeel !

Son bras étant plus long que celui de Gray, il a pu atteindre le sommet en premier à quelque centième près.

\- Bien comme vous l'avez vu c'est Gajeel qui est arrivé en premier, dit Mira, voici le résultat avec les points : En première position l'équipe N°4 Levy x Gajeel vous remportez 15 points, deuxième position l'équipe N°6 Natsu x Gray vous remportez 13 points, en troisième position l'équipe N°5 Wendy x Kana vous remporterez 10 points, en quatrième position l'équipe N°1 Lucy x Lisanna vous remporterez 08 points, en cinquième position l'équipe N°3 Evergreen x Elfman vous remporterez 05 points et enfin la grosse surprise en sixième position l'équipe N°2 Bisca x Juvia vous remporterez 02 points. Voilà pour les points gagnés, passons maintenant au tableau du classement général avec le total des points, ça bouge pas mal :

1er Levy x Gajeel avec 27 points 4ème Lucy x Lisanna avec 20 points

2ème Kana x Wendy avec 27 points 5ème Bisca x Juvia avec 10 points

3ème Natsu x Gray avec 25 points 6ème Evergreen x Elfman avec 08 points

Comme hier, nous avons un cas d'éxéco donc nous avons privilégié l'équipe à avoir fini la dernière épreuve en premier et entre Gajeel et Kana c'est Gajeel le 1er arrivé donc voilà.

\- Euh...On fait comment comment pour descendre ? Demanda Lisanna.

On les aurait presque oublié...les grimpeurs étaient encore perché tout en haut de la montagne.

\- Désolé ! S'excusa Erza, On aurait du commencer par là...laissez vous tomber de là où vous êtes la magie fonctionne encore vous serez stopper dans la chute. Et vous pouvez tous retourner à votre campement.

Ils suivirent les instruction d' Erza puis rejoignirent leurs coéquipier. Sauf que le mien, lui, est assis au pied de la montagne. Je me demande se qu'il a.

\- Gray, tu fais quoi ?

Il se tourne alors vers moi sans pour autant me répondre. Attend, il avait pas un t-shirt il y a deux minutes?!... Bref il a l'air à la fois fatiguer, ce qui est tout à fait normal, et triste. Ça m'inquiète, pourquoi il est triste on a quand même fini 2ème à l'épreuve c'est pas rien ! Ne me dite pas qu'il a pris au sérieux le fait que je voulais terminer 1er à toutes les épreuves ?! qu'il est bête, je sais très bien que c'est presque impossible vu nos adversaire. J'aime pas le voir comme ça, pas le choix je vais le voir...

Je me rapproche de lui en le souriant quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre. En levant les yeux vers ce bruit je me rappelais que la magie qui faisait fonctionner les pièges et sécurité de la montagne était toujours actif. Malheureusement un des pièges s'est activé et ce piège n'était autre que les chutes de pierres et comme un malheureux n'arrive jamais seul la chute de pierre est juste au dessus de Gray. Merde il n'aura jamais le temps de se lever et d'éviter ça ! Étant alors assez proche de lui et n'écoutant que mon cœur, je m'élance vers lui en m'interposant et l'éjecte hors de la trajectoire des pierres, sauf que moi il est trop tard pour éviter le danger. Au moins, lui, il sera sauf.

\- NATSUUUUUUUU !

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! ^^-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Jour 2 partie 2

**Salut Salut tout le monde voila la suite. **

**Bonne lecture! ^^-**

* * *

_"Merde il n'aura jamais le temps de se lever et d'éviter ça ! Étant alors assez proche de lui et n'écoutant que mon cœur, je m'élance vers lui en m'interposant et l'éjecte hors de la trajectoire des pierres, sauf que moi il est trop tard pour évité le danger. Au moins, lui, il sera sauf."_

**Jour 2 Partie 2 : Mini Game 2** _(P.O.V Gray)_

\- NATSUUUUUUUU !

Non qu'est ce qu'il a fait, c'est pas vrai ! Cette imbécile, il n'est pas...non... Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point de sortir. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?!...

\- Princesse, est ce l'heure de la punition ?

Virgo venait d'apparaître quelque mètre plus loin mais je m'en fiche complètement, Natsu, Natsu il n'est plus avec moi ! Pourquoi ?!

\- LA VACHE ! Je suis encore en vie qu'est ce que s'est passé ?!

Cette voix qu'est ce que...

\- Natsu ! Tu es sauf ! Virgo qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Fit Lucy soulager.

\- J'ai senti le danger, je me suis permise d'ouvrir ma porte et j'ai sorti Natsu-san en créant une galerie souterraine. Je mérite une punition...

Je me retourne vers eux et vois Natsu dans les bras de Virgo porté en mode princesse. Joie, colère, soulagement. Tous ces sentiments se bouscule dans mon pauvre cœur. Je m'approche alors du chasseur de dragon et, après qu'il soit posé sur ses jambes, je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête : le frapper. Un bon point dans sa gueule.

\- Gr...Gray qu'est ce qui...

Et pour finir, je le serre fort dans mes bras. Mon cœur et mon cerveau secouer par tant d'émotion...je ne contrôle plus mes faits et gestes.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! J'ai bien cru que...peu importe, on rentre. Lui dis-je soudainement en me séparant de lui et l'emporte en lui prenant par la main.

\- Gray attend qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Gray !

Je ne le répond même pas et continu d'avancer. Et nous voilà parti sous les yeux ébahis de nos camarades. Je sais, c'est très bizarre ce qui se passe, moi-même je ne pourrai expliquer mes gestes mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Et puis sa main dans la mienne, elle est si chaude, je ne veux plus la lâcher et resserre ma prise. C'est pas possible on dirait que je suis en train de tomber A...

\- Gray ! M'interrompe t-il dans t-il dans mes pensées.

\- Quoi !

\- C'est...de l'autre côté...

-...

-...

Je me sens rougir comme jamais et fait demi-tour sans pour autant lâcher sa main, cette chaleur et si agréable...

Arrivé à notre « base » je lâche sa main à contre cœur puis m'enfuis près de la petite rivière histoire de mette un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Me sauver et mettre sa propre vie en danger. Il est con ma parole ! Non, en faite la vraie question est pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. C'est vrai, c'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami même, mais là...je ne sais pas ça m'a fait comme quand Ul s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Elle était très importante pour moi : elle m'a recueilli alors que j'étais seul et m'a appris la magie...elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi. Alors que Natsu je ne le vois pas comme une mère mais plus tôt comme...comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Un frère ? Pourtant Quand Lyon s'était interposé entre moi et Race au Nirvana lorsque ce dernier a voulu nous faire exploser avec sa bombe, ça m'a fait quelque chose, c'est vrai il est un peu comme mon grand frère. Mais non, c'est pas toujours pas ça. Avec Natsu c'était...quelque chose de plus fort, là, dans mon cœur, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un grand vide dans la poitrine...d'être mort moi même avec lui. NATSU...qu'est ce que t'es entrain de me faire ? Et maintenant je rougie en pensant à lui. C'est pas vrai je deviens FOU ! Ah et si...si c'est vraiment ça ? J'y pensais tout à l'heure mais non ! je ne peux pas être Amoureux ! C'est impossible ! J'ai rayé ce mot de mon vocabulaire. Et pourtant quand il est là, dès fois j'ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi. Hum...non c'est tout bonnement impossible.

\- Gray. Ça va aller ?

Quand on parle du dragon...Et voilà mon cœur s'affole encore. Pourquoi a-t-il cette air inquiet ?

\- Natsu...

\- T'avais pas l'air bien, j'ai pensé que tu voulais rester seul mais comme ça fait des heures que t'es parti et que tu ne revenais pas je suis venu voir si t' allais bien.

\- Imbécile, c'est pas moi que tu devrais demander ça ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça !

\- C'est pour ça que t'es en colère ? Me demande t-il un peu amusé.  
Et ça l'amuse en plus ! Il veut que je me fâche vraiment ou quoi !

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, répond moi c'est tout.

\- Ben en faite ça m'a fait comme sur l'île de Galuna, quand t'as voulu utiliser ton sort de Gel ultime. J'ai juste pas envie que tu crèves.

C'est tout ! Et il me dit ça avec un léger sourire. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, et encore un marathon ne me mettrai pas dans cet état ! Et son sourire...je sens une étrange chaleur sur mes joues. D'habitude j'aime pas la chaleur mais la elle est si agréable, j'ai presque envie de sourire à mon tour. Mon cerveau est comme paralysé, plus rien n'existe au tour de nous, il n' y que moi, Natsu...et son éternel sourire qui lui donnerai presque un air angélique. Toujours hypnotisé par son visage enfantin et poussé par une pulsion encore inconnue, ma main commença à se déplacer et pris la direction de son visage. Oui, en se moment j'ai envie de caresser son visage et je ne pouvais stopper cette envie soudaine même avec la pus grande volonté du monde. Plus que quelque mètre et...

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Intervient une voix derrière nous.

Mon geste se stoppa brusquement...

\- Erza !

\- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, vous êtes parti brusquement tout à l'heure, mais je vois que vous allez très bien ! Nous dit elle avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Je reprend ma main, qui était resté suspendu dans les aires, puis rougie fortement. Non mais à quoi je joue ! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Et si je l'avais vraiment fait comment j'aurai pu expliquer ça ? Moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais faire ça. Bon, faut que je reprenne mes esprits...et que j'apprenne à me contrôler...

\- Gray t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- O...Oui t'inquiètes.

\- Bien alors si tout vas bien j'ai un « Mini-Game » à vous proposer.

Mais bien sûr...Encore ce jeu tout débile...cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire on va refuser net.

\- On accepte !

\- NATSU !  
\- C'est parti ! S'écrit Erza et Mira u peu trop joyeusement.

\- Natsu pourquoi t'as accepté je voulais pas le faire j'suis pas d'humeur.

\- Rhooo aller il faut bien nous occupé avant la nuit, on est en plein après midi et j'ai franchement pas envie de faire le ménage...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, qui te demande de faire le ménage et où ? Ah et puis laisse tombé.

Je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre lui, et puis il a raison autant s'occuper en cette après midi.

\- Bien voici le jeu.

Une table apparue devant nous avec dessus plusieurs cartes, puis apparu Mira dans l'écran.

\- Ce Mini Game se nomme « la carte de la chance ». Comme vous avez pu le voir, sur la table, plusieurs cartes sont étalées, dix pour être exacte, et sur chaque carte vous avez différent chiffres allant d et sur la dernière vous avez le mot « gagner ». A vous de retrouver la carte gagnante parmi ces dix carte.

\- J'ai une question, pourquoi des chiffres ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? Demande ai-je avec un mauvais pré-sentiment.

\- Et bien c'est le degré du gage. Me répond Erza. Vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance et si vous tombez sur une autre carte que celui de « gagner » le numéro que vous aurez choisi désignera le degré du gage : de 0 à 9, du plus facile au plus compliqué.

Elles le font exprès ou quoi ?! Je vais finir par croire qu'elles font tous pour qu'on perd les mini games.

\- Et si on gagne ? Questionna le mage de feu.

\- Un confort : aujourd'hui se sera un dessert de votre choix.

\- Super je suis gonflé à bloc !

ce mec m'étonnera toujours, il lui faut peu pour « s'enflammer ».

\- C'est partie pour le mélange des cartes !

Les cartes se mirent à voler dans les aires et se mélangèrent dans les aires puis tombèrent tous en rang, face cachée sur la table.  
\- C'est à vous, prenez votre temps. Nous conseil Erza.

Nous nous regardons Natsu et moi, un peu dépassé par la situation quand il brisa ce silence.

\- Vas-y choisi.

\- Quoi pourquoi moi ?

\- Au dernier mini game c'était moi qui avait pris les commandes tu te souviens.

Comment oublier ! On avait perdu et il a dû se rendre chez les filles, SEUL. Rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve.

\- Alors c'est ton tour donne toi à fond ! Dit il tout sourire.

\- O...Ok. Encore ce sourire il faudrait le lui faire interdire, pour atteinte à ma santé mentale...

Je me rapproche de la table puis fixe les dix cartes. Comment faire le bon choix ? Tout repose sur une question de chance, pas de stratégie. Tan pis je me lance. Je ferme les yeux et saisie une carte. En ouvrant les yeux j'aperçus que c'était la 4eme. Je la retourne le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure et découvre...Le chiffre 3. PERDU !

\- Dommage perdu. S'écrit Erza et Mira.

Et encore une fois 'ai l'impression qu'elles ont l'air enchanté par notre échec.

\- NOOOOOON, adieu ma crème brûlée !

J'hallucine, il s'imaginait déjà avec une crème brûlée alors que ce jeu était quasiment impossible à gagner... à moins d'avoir des dons de voyance, ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

\- Passons à la punition ! S'exclama Erza avec un large sourire.

Maintenant j'en suis sûr, elles mijotent quelque chose et rien que de penser que c'est Erza ET Mira j'en ai la chaire de poule.

\- Gray tend ton bras droit et Natsu ton bras gauche, mettez vous côte à côte.

On s'exécute toute en ayant une petite appréhension lorsqu'une lumière jaillit au niveau de nos poignées tendues puis s'éteint subitement.

\- Punition n°3 : « les menottes »

\- Quoi ?!

\- Erza, Mira qu'est ce que ça veut dire vous savez très bien que...

\- Que quoi Natsu ?! L'interrompe Mira avec un étrange sourire.

\- Que...Que...

Natsu commence à rougir furieusement, on pourrait presque voir de la fumée sortir de sa tête. Devant sa réaction plus que bizarre je décide d'intervenir.

\- OK c'est la règle, une punition, d'accord. Mais elle durera combien de temps parce que lié comme ça nos mouvements sont restreint. Dis je en levant mon bras prisonnier à celui de Natsu pour illustrer mes propos.

\- Et bien vous serez lié le temps qu'il « faudra ». Répond mystérieusement la mage en armure.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra c'est à dire ?

\- Merci d'avoir participé à ce mini game à bientôt.

\- Hey attendez, revenez !

Trop tard. Mais qu'est ce qu'elles mijotent ces démones.

Me voilà menotté à la personne la plus instable de tout Fiore. Quoique là il est calme, étrangement calme, toujours dans le même état que tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qu'il a cette fois ?

\- Aller, fait pas cette tête Natsu je suis sûr que c'est une question heure.

\- O...ouais...probablement. A...alors on fait quoi en attendant ?

\- Ben j'sais pas...allons chercher de quoi bouffer se soir.

Nous nous mettons donc en route à la recherche de nourriture. Toute au long du parcours nos mains se frôlaient par moment, et par la proximité de celle ci, je sentais sa chaleur hors norme, la même que lorsque je lui ai pris sa main pour rentrer. J'ai une furieuse envie de recommencer, mais comment lui dire que j'ai envie de marcher avec lui main dans la main...plutôt bizarre comme proposition...  
Et lui, je me demande a quoi il pense, il est tout calme, ça fait bizarre. Maintenant que j'y pense, depuis le début de la compétition il agit de manière étrange, par moment il peut être étonnamment calme et silencieux comme maintenant - chose qui parait impossible lorsqu'on s'appelle Natsu Dragnir – ou bien à l'opposé, il paraît stresser comme pas possible, comme lors de l'épreuve de ce matin, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Peut être que ça a un rapport avec le problème qu'il veut régler « seul ». ça doit être quelque chose de vraiment compliquer pour qu'il agis de la sorte. Mais bon je suis sûr qu'il réglera ça et puis...je sais pas si je me fais des idées mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait plus attention à moi. Il s'inquiète pour moi, il ne veut pas me laisser seul ou bien encore les petits sourires qu'il m'offre et qui me chamboule. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il soit devenu un tout petit peu « mature ».

\- Gray ?! Il interpelle en stoppant la marche.

\- Quoi ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux presque suppliant et dit

\- PIPI !

Je soupire lourdement. En faite il a peut-être changé mais son côté enfantin, lui, est bien resté. Mais bon je ne me plaindrai pas, c'est comme ça que je l'aime...Enfin je veux dire que je l'aime...bien...oh et puis merde je commence à en avoir marre.

\- Gray, je vais finir par faire dans mon pantalon.

\- Oui, oui on y va.

Nous nous dirigeons vers quelque buisson pour qu'il puisse se « soulager » et à cause de ces foutues menottes, je suis obligé de l'accompagner.

\- Retourne toi !

\- Natsu, on est menotté et puis c'est pas comme si je ne t'ai jamais vu j'te rappel qu'on a pris des bains ensembles, avec Erza.

Cette dernière phrase nous fit frissonner, mais Natsu campa sur ces positions.

\- Oui mais là c'est pas pareil. Et puis dépêche toi sa presse. Dit-il en se tortillant.

Je capitule, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui sur un sujet aussi débile et puis c'était rigolo de le voir se tortiller comme ça. Un vrai gamin.

Après ce petit arrêt, nous nous mettons en route en quête de nourriture. Mais le soir venu, nous décidions de pêcher, encore. Mais cette activité est tout bonnement impossible à pratiquer à une main, nous utilisions donc une seule canne. Attendant que ça mord nous nous installons près du feu allumé par Natsu. Et après quelque minute d'attente la canne à pêche fini par s'agiter et pas qu'un peu !

\- Gray je crois qu'on a un gros morceau, me dit tout content.

\- A trois on tire. Un, deux

\- Trois !

Et voilà qu'un énorme poisson sorti de l'eau. Sauf que ma force combinée à celle de Natsu...La puissance étant trop forte, elle nous entraîne aussi dans la chute à coté de l'énorme poisson sorti de l'eau. Sauf qu'à cause des menottes, en tombant, Natsu me tire et je fini ma course au dessus de lui.

Son visage juste en face du mien éclairé par la faible lumière du feu de bois. Nos regard se croise. C'est fou comme il a de beaux yeux verts, on dirait deux émeraudes, la forme de ces yeux les rends plus beaux...Bizarre je ne l'ai jamais remarqué...ou je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les contempler, et de si près. Tien pourquoi il rougit ? Il a l'air tout embarrassé mais je m'en fiche complètement, ça ne le rend que plus beau. Ce pourrai-t-il que je le soit vraiment ?

\- G...Gray, tu pourrais...?!

\- Ah désolé. Dit-je en me relevant, On devrait cuire et manger le poisson...

\- N'est ce pas.

On fini par profiter du dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin rassasié et appuyé contre un arbre côte à côte, je lui demande.

\- Dit moi, t'en es où avec ton « problème que tu veux régler seul » ?

\- Ah ça, et bien ça peu aller j'ai l'impression que je progresse mais bon, je ne sais pas...

\- je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme problème mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est entrain de te changer. Pas en mal bien sûr, mais t'es pas mal sur les nerfs ces temps si et tu es d'humeur changeante comme si t'étais...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je sent un poids sur mon épaule. En me retournant vers cette pression je me retrouve nez à nez avec une touffe rose. Cette tête à flemme c'est endormi sur mon épaule. Mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix on ne peux pas dormir à deux sur un lit aussi minuscule. Et puis cela ne me dérange le moins du monde. Je passe une main dans sa chevelure en bataille, ils sont d'une douceur qui contraste avec le dragon survolté qui sommeil tout contre moi. Hum...Quel journée ! Entre épreuve complètement folle, l'accident de Natsu et les menottes...je suis complètement crevé et à voir Natsu endormi comme ça sur mon épaule, lui aussi doit être épuisé si ce n'est plus.

Mais le plus important c'est qu'un étrange sentiment s'est immiscé en moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'affirmé mais je commence à en prendre conscience. On se connaît depuis longtemps lui et moi, on est très proche aussi et je sais que je ne voudrai en aucun cas le perdre. Je pense que se sentiment était en moi de puis très longtemps mais il me fallait juste un choc pour en prendre conscience. En faite...Je pense que...Je suis tombé Amoureux de Natsu !...

* * *

**Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais encore un Mini game made in diablesses x). Alors vous en pensez quoi de ces Mini games très "complexe"? ;p **

**A bientôt avec une nouvelle journée et une nouvelle épreuve! ^^-**


	7. Chapter 7 : Jour 3 partie 1

**YOHOOO! Me revoilà avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de retard et j'en suis désolé...Pour me faire pardonne j'ai préparé un looong chapitre qui est plus centré sur notre mage de glace préféré...**

**Je vous laisse le lire ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Jour 3 : Partie 1: épreuve de Nuit « Aveuglette »

QG Fairy Tail :

\- Erza je peux te poser une question?

\- Vas-y.

\- Notre objectif est que Natsu et Gray finissent bien ensemble non ?

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression que Gray voulait tenter quelque chose, voir l'embrasser même, pourtant tu l'as interrompu. pourquoi ? Demanda Mirajane plus que perdu.

\- Parce que ça allait trop vite à mon goût, ce n'était qu'une pulsion. S'il l'avait vraiment embrassé, Gray serait totalement perdu et voudrait sûrement arrêter la compétition et s'éloignerait sûrement de Natsu qui en souffrirait...je préfère qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir et qu'il prenne conscience de ses sentiments parce qu'après la réaction qu'il a eu il n'y a plus de doute. Fit la mage en armure avec un tendre sourire tout en observant son écran ou deux mages dormaient l'un contre l'autre lié par une paire de menottes.

\- Quand même cette accident n'était pas prévu heureusement qu'il n'y a eu aucun blessé.

\- Faut croire que même le destin veut les voir ensemble...

\- Ah l'amour! souffla Mira rêveuse.

P.O.V Gray

Le jour se lève sur notre campement, je tourne la tête en espérant échapper aux rayons du soleil mais quelque chose me chatouille le visage. J'essaie de chasser l'indésirable mais ma main se pose sur une matière extrêmement douce. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec une touffe rose : Natsu...

C'est vrai, on été menotté l'un à l'autre et on n'avait d'autre choix que de dormir ici contre cette arbre. Ma main toujours posée sur ses cheveux je repense à la veille, je suis vraiment amoureux de Natsu ? mon meilleur ami, mais maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai ce genre de relation qu' avec Natsu...je veux dire qu'avec Natsu on a un lien très spécial...j'arrive pas bien à l'expliquer mais je n'ai pas ce genre de lien avec Erza ni même avec les autres membres de la guilde alors qu'on a tous grandis ensemble. Je fesais tout avec lui : on se disputait toujours, je me battais toujours avec lui et ceux tous les jours, je riais avec lui, je m'amusais beaucoup plus avec lui et les connerie c'était toujours avec lui. Et puis quand je n'étais pas avec lui je m'ennuyais, je me sentais un peu seul, les autres de la guilde était là bien sûr mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était comme...un besoin vitale. Peut-être que ces sentiments était la enfuit en moi depuis bien longtemps mais je les avais juste mal interprété. Et il m'a fallut toutes ces années plus une compétition « chelou » pour me rendre compte que c'est juste de l' « Amour » ! Quel Idiot je fait...Et maintenant que vais-je faire ?

Une main vient se poser sur la mienne -qui elle était posé sur les cheveux de Natsu- me fesant sortir de mes penser. Mince, j'étais entrain de caresser ces cheveux sans m'en rendre compte.

\- N...Natsu je t'ai réveillé, désolé...

\- Ah non, je me suis réveillé il y a longtemps mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller donc je suis resté là, et toi tu fesais quoi dans mes cheveux ?

Grillé...

\- E...eh ben en faite...tes mèches me chatouillaient et je les poussais juste...

\- Ah...

c'est un peu la vérité...ou un demi-mensonge.

\- Regard les menottes ont disparu !

\- Ah !

Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué, nous voilà enfin libre mais...en ai-je vraiment envie ?

\- Bon ! Dit-il en se retournant. Je vais me préparer pour la prochaine épreuve la sphère ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Je le regarde s'en aller vers la rivière et il commence à enlever son précieux écharpe quand je me souvient de quelque chose de très important.

\- Natsu je sais que je te l'ai déjà demander plusieurs fois mais est-ce que tu m'as écouté le soir quand on est arrivé ?

Il venait de retirer son haut et je ne peut m'empêcher d'admirer son large dos musclé puis en se retournant mon regard se perd sur ses abdos, remonte sur son torse puis s'échoue sur ses lèvres à demi ouverte. C'est moi ou en une nuit il est devenu diablement sexy...Lorsque je tombe enfin sur ces yeux vert émeraude qui me scrute d'un aire interrogateur.

\- Gray ?

Merde, je me fais griller une deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minute et en pleine séance de matage, il faut que je me reprenne. Je dévie mon regard pour pas qu'il ne remarque pas mon trouble puis répond.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais écouté la dernière fois.

\- Et je t'ai répondu oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Cette fois je le regarde dans les yeux, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se fou de ma gueule. Il soutient mon regard et je fini par soupirer, il a dû juste oublié.

\- Natsu, aujourd'hui c'est le troisième jour de la compétition et l'épreuve se fera de nuit !

\- Oh ça...oui, je...je m'en souvient, le troisième jour ce sera une épreuve de nuit, j'avais juste oublié. Me répond il avec un immense sourire en guise d'excuse.

Je suis sur qu'il se fou de ma gueule, il ne m'a pas écouté la dernière fois, je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais le faire avouer.

\- Attend, donc on aurait pu dormir encore longtemps ! Aaaah je retourne me coucher à tout à l'heure.

\- Natsu t'es sérieux là ?

\- Bah oui, Pourquoi ?

J'y crois pas il est sérieux il s'en va vers la tente puis s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Ce mec m'étonnera toujours.

Pour ma part, je me dirige vers le petite rivière pour me rafraîchir tout en me demandant ce que je pourrai faire pour faire passer le temps vu que la tête à flamme de service m'a lâchement abandonner. J'opte pour une petite session d'entraînement.

En parlant du pyromane j'ai bien envie d'aller le voir, c'est pas comme si il me manquais alors que ça fait qu'à peine une heure qu'on s'est séparé...bref, j'arrive devant la tente et stop devant l'entrer. Pourquoi ? J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre en pensant qu'il doit être endormi calment, me voila aussi rouge qu'une pomme trop mûr à cette penser. J'entre enfin et...mini déception, il ne dort pas ! Mais il est quand même allongé sur son lit une main qui retient sa tête, les pieds balançant dans le vide. En m'approchant de lui je vois la fameuse lettre de Happy posée devant, lui avec une mine pas très joyeuse. Je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Il te manques pas vrai ?

Il sursaute au son de ma voix. Il se retourne vers moi puis soupire.

\- Tu sais on a jamais été séparé lui et moi alors imagine ça va faire 3 jours que je ne l'ai pas vu et je dois encore tenir 2 jours...

Et le voilà qui re-soupir. Là je n'ai qu'une envie le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire parce que je suis là et que « je l'aime comme un dingue et ce depuis des années mais je m'en rend compte que maintenant » mais je ne peux tout simplement pas parce que premièrement je risque de me faire jeter comme un malpropre si je lui avoue tout tout de suite alors que je viens moi même de me rendre compte de la nature de mes sentiments envers lui et deuxièmement j'ai l'impression que ça sonnerait un peu « égoïste » de ma part. Alors je m'approche de lui passe une main dans ses cheveux -qu'est ce que j'adore faire ça!- puis lui dit d'une voix qui ce voulait rassurante.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose que toi, et puis il te surveille sûrement depuis la guilde avec Erza et Mira tu veux pas qu'il te vois aussi déprimé pas vrai ? Alors haut les cœurs ! n'oublie pas qu'il compte sur nous pour gagner cette compet'. Lui dis je en fesant un geste de la tête vers sa lettre.

Il me lance un regard intense avec ses grand yeux vert reptilien, se regard me brûle instantanément, je me sens rougir et pourtant je ne peux décidément pas lâcher son regard. Une légère coloration apparaît sur ses pommettes et il me gratifie d'un sourire lumineux.

\- Merci Gray.

Apparemment il va mieux, mais je peux pas en dire autant de moi. Ce sourire me chamboule, Putain est-ce que c'est normal, quand on est amoureux, d'être autant affecté par les moindres faits et gestes de celui qu'on aime ? Pour ne pas qu'il remarque mon trouble j'ébouriffe énergiquement ses cheveux puis je me retourne directement vers la sorti de la tente en lui disant :

\- Je vais fais un tour pour faire passer le temps tu viens ?

Juste par cette proposition, mon cœur s'accélère c'est pas comme si je lui demande de sortir avec moi, genre rendez vous amoureux ou quoique ce soit !

\- Ouais pourquoi pas mais vas-y toujours je te rattraperai.

\- Eh comment tu compte me...

\- Ton odeur Gray. Me coupe t-il encore avec ce sourire.

Encore une fois mon cœur s'affole est mon visage s'enflamme, je bredouille un petit « ok » puis m'en fuit littéralement vers l'extérieur.

Je continue à courir comme un fou jusqu'à épuisement. Je m'arrête enfin près d'un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Merde je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas me contrôler en sa présence. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'avant tout allait bien ! Tout ça juste parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Il faut que j'arrive à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même sinon il va finir par s'en rendre compte. Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, tôt ou tard il le découvrira, mais comment va-t-il réagir ? S'il me rejette ? S'il ne veux plus me voir ? J'en souffrirai ça c'est certain. Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui, l'unique solution est de ne jamais lui dire la vérité, ne jamais lui dire que je l'aime plus qu'en ami, qu'il n'est pas seulement mon meilleur ami mais l'homme qui apporté de la joie et du bonheur dans ma vie et surtout de l'Amour...

Je reprend ma marche tout en explorant mon environnement quand j'aperçois une grotte à ma droite. Je décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil tout en espèrent ne pas faire de rencontre indésirable. Apparemment elle est inhabitée, elle est spacieuse elle a à peu près la même dimension que notre tente, elle pourrai nous servir, quoique il nous reste à peine 2 jours de compétition je vois pas en quoi elle nous servirai...ah je sais se sera mon petit refuge après la compétition, je sens qu'avec ce qui se passe avec Natsu j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'isolation se sera la cachette parfaite.

Je ressort de ma désormais base secret, puis continu mon chemin quand au loin j'entends quelque chose qui me redonne immédiatement le sourire.

\- Graaaay, attend moooiiii !

C'est fou comme ça simple présence me redonne le sourire, je l'attend puis arrivé à ma hauteur il me demande.

\- Alors t'as trouvé quoi de beau ?

\- Rien en particulier. Lui dis-je songeur.

Nous commencions à marcher et à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi puis, je ne sais pas trop comment, on est arrivé sur un sujet un peu embarrassant.

\- Tu vas bientôt te déclarer à Juvia ou tu attend une invitation ?

\- Pardon ?

Mais c'est quoi cette question, je tourne la tête vers lui, il regard droit devant lui, l'air un peu sérieux ce qui ne lui ressemble pas...

\- Quoi, elle t'aime non, et toi aussi alors qu'est ce que t'attend ?

Toujours surpris pas sa question je reste sans voix quand il se tourna enfin vers moi.

\- M..Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Pourquoi je serai amoureux d'elle ?

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi elle ? Et pas toi ?

\- Eh bien ça crève les yeux. Vous êtes tout le temps en semble et puis toutes les filles ne parlent que de vous deux en lançant des pronostiques sur la date de votre mise en couple.

C'est à ça que les filles passent leurs temps, à m'inventer une vie avec Juvia ! Non mais je vous jure...Et le pire c'est qu'il croit vraiment que j'aime Juvia alors que c'est lui qui occupe mes pensées continuellement.

\- Et ben laisse moi te dire que c'est pas vrai, c'est pas parce que je traîne beaucoup avec elle que je l'aime. Enfin si je l'aime bien mais comme une amie,ou une petite sœur et puis je traîne beaucoup plus avec toi qu'avec elle.

Il me regard un instant puis baisse la tête, c'est vrai que cette phrase était un peu subtile mais j'ai eu peur qu'il comprenne le vrai sens de cette phrase.

\- Ah désolé j'ai cru que... Et le voilà qui rougi !

S'il veut jouer sur ce terrain là !

\- Et toi tu t'es décidé entre Lucy et Lisanna ?

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi et rougi encore plus.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, non !

\- Ah oui, pourtant toi aussi tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elles et puis quand on était petit Lisanna criait à qui voulais l'entendre que vous alliez vous marier, alors c'est toujours d'actualité ? Lui demande ai-je taquin.

\- Mais c'est elle qui le pensé, je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareil.

\- Et Lucy ?

Cette fois je ne plaisantais plus, cette question était sérieuse. Mon cœur s'affolait en attendant la réponse du rose.

\- Lucy...c'est juste...une amie, une très bonne amie sans plus.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ben oui c'est tout ! tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Ben je sais pas, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre l'une d'elle et toi, vu que tu rougissais quand Erza t'avais demandé d'aller les voir le soir dernier.

\- Ah mais non c'est juste que Erza et Mira sont au courant que...Que rien laisse tombé !

\- Hein au courant de quoi vas-y dis moi ! Et pourquoi t'es aussi rouge tout d'un coup ?

\- Pour rien aller on rentre.

Et le voilà qui s'enfuit...Ce pourrait il que ?

\- Nooooon t'es...t'as mordu à l'hameçon !

\- Quoi ? mais qu'elle hameçon, j'suis pas un poisson. Et dépêche toi ou je rentre sans toi.

\- T'es amoureux !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'écria t-il toujours aussi cramoisi.

\- Dis moi qui c'est, aller !

\- Non et puis fou moi la paix !

\- Alors c'est vrai tu ne l'as pas nié ! Laisse moi deviner Erza ?

\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

\- Non c'est pas possible vu qu'elle et Mira sont au courant, si ce n'est ni Lucy ni Lisanna il reste...Kana ? Levy ? Bisca? Non elle est déjà prise alors Ah Juvia c'est pour ça que tu m'a demandé si j'allais me mettre en couple avec c'est ça !

\- Non, non, non, et...Non t'es malade elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

\- Bon ben...Luxus alors ?

Natsu s'arrêta brusquement, eu un violant frison puis me dit

\- Je préférais embrasser un balcan enragé plutôt que Luxus !

J'éclate de rire face à cette réaction et continue à l'embêter sur cette nouvelle plus que surprenante.

Alors comme ça quelqu'un à réussi l'impensable : faire de Natsu -le plus grand insensible en affaire de fille de tout Fiore- un amoureux transi. C'est donc de là que venait son comportement plus que bizarre.

A dire vrai, j'envie cette personne, je suis un peu jaloux, je veux dire qu'il doit vraiment l'aimer au point de perdre le contrôle sur lui même comme dans les épreuve. Voilà une raison de plus pour ne pas lui avouer que je suis raide dingue de lui, c'est le destin !

L'après midi Natsu décide d'aller s'entraîner pendant que moi ben...je l'observe. Je le regard s'entraîner,ses flammes dansant autour de lui, dégoulinant de sueur, un vrai plaisir pour mes yeux qui n'en perd pas une miette de se beau spectacle. Il s'arrête puis ramasse sa serviette et sa bouteille et la vide d'une traite. Il se tourne vers moi puis me sourit, et encore grillé. Troisième fois en une journée ! Il me fait signe de le rejoindre.

\- Non merci je me sens pas...

À peine ai-je eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une boule de feu se dirige vers moi. Heureusement pour moi je suis passer maître en construction rapide, j'eus le temps de me protéger d'un bouclier de glace. J'hallucine, il a osé ! et le pire c'est qu'il est mort de rire.

\- Hahaha c'est bien au moins t'as de bon réflexe !

\- Alors là t'es mort sale lézard cracheur de feu !

Et me voilà m'élançant vers lui prêt à prendre ma revanche. On se retrouve tout les deux comme des enfants entrain de se battre sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Après plusieurs minutes, on se retrouve assis par terre dos contre dos, épuisé.

\- J'ai gagné ! Me dit il tout essoufflé

\- Tu rigole tête à flamme c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Lui dis-je dans le même état que lui.

On reste la essayant de reprendre notre souffle, je sens sa peau contre la mien ce qui est bizarre je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir enlever mon haut...peut importe je sens son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et très vite certaines images pas très « sain » apparaît dans mon esprit je secoue ma tête pour effacé ces images puis le voie se lever.

\- Tu vas où ? Je lui demande intrigué

\- Ben me préparer il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- Okey. Hey ?

Il se retourne vers moi.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu me le diras un de ces quatre ?

Je n'en dit pas plus et à en voir ces rougeur il sait de quoi je parle.

\- Un jour peut-être si tu es sages... Me souffle t-il en se retournant.

Si « Je » suis sage ! C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité...

Nous voilà prêt n'attendant plus que notre boule magique pour nous montrer le chemin.

\- Je me demande quel genre d'épreuve on peut faire dans le noir. Me dit il.

\- Bonne question. Ça pourrai être une épreuve de recherche ou un truc dans ce genre, vu qu'il fait notre vu sera affaibli.

\- Ouais mais je suis un dragon slayer j'ai une bonne vu de jour comme de nuit.

\- Ah j'avais oublié ce détail, si c'est une épreuve de se genre on aura cette avantage sur les autres.

\- Oui mais il y a Gajeel et Wendy aussi...

\- C'est vrai...et puis on verra bien et on improvisera par la suite.

Notre « GPS » arrive enfin et comme d'habitude on la touche tout les deux pour qu'il nous montre le chemin...

On arrive enfin sur le point de rendez-vous. L'équipe de Juvia et Bisca est déjà sur place, nous sommes la deuxième équipe à arriver suivi de l'équipe de Gajeel, il est en pleine discussion avec Lévy, elle semble avoir une petite mine, je me demande si tout vas bien pour elle. Ensuite l'équipe de Lucy et Lisanna fait son entré puis Kana et Wendy et pour finir Elfman et Evergreen.

Enfin tous réunis, le maître fait son entrer par l'écran géant.

\- Bonsoir mes enfants, je vois que personne n'a oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'épreuve de nuit.

A cette phrase je regarde Natsu d'un air accusateur ce qui le fait rougir et détourné le regard, limite vexé. Ça réaction me fait pouffer.

\- Ce soir l'épreuve sera un peu compliqué vu qu'elle se déroule de nuit mais je n'en dit pas plus je laisse la place à mes deux « expertes ».

\- Bonsoir à vous ! Nous lance Erza et Mira depuis l'écran géant.

\- Tous d'abord nous tenons à vous félicité d'être arrivé jusqu'ici sans abandonner. Et pour ce nous avons une petite surprise pour vous. Nous informe Mira avec son sourire chaleureux.

\- Oui, cette compétition, qui était censé n'être qu'une petite épreuve entre nous s'est un peu généralisé et a pris... de « grande » proportion.

\- C'est à dire ? Demande ai-je intrigué par son hésitation.

\- Et bien vous êtes suivi par Fiore tout entier.

\- PARDON?! crièrent toutes les équipes à l'unisson.

\- Et ben les autres membre de la guilde ont emmené des amis pour suivre le jeu, et ces amis ont emmené d'autre amis et ainsi de suite, nous avons tellement eu de demande pour qu'il soit diffusé dans tous les lacryma visio le maître n'a pu refuser. Voilà comment en à peine trois jour vous êtes devenu des star.

J'y crois pas, on est suivi par TOUT Fiore.

\- Et la surprise en question c'est ça !

Erza et Mira disparurent de l'écran pour laisser place à une foule en délire amassé devant la guilde.

\- Putain c'est quoi cette merde ! S'énerva Gajeel

\- Apparemment ont est devenu des stars... ironisa Lévy

Elle a la voix un peut enroué, c'est pour ça qu'elle a une petite mine...

Erza, Mira et le maître réapparu devant la foule puis Mira repris la parole.

\- Certain de vos fan on tenu à vous laisser quelque encouragement...les voilà !

\- Salut tout le monde, Coucou Natsu !

\- Happy ! s'écria de joie ce dernier en apercevant son compagnon ailé.

\- Enfin je peux te parler, tu me manque beaucoup tu sais mais bon je peux te voir tout le temps en venant ici. Je voulais vous féliciter toi et Gray vous faîtes un magnifique parcours tous les deux. Je suis fier de vous.

\- Oui je sais on me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Lui répond Natsu avec un grand sourire en me lançant un regard malicieux

je lui sourit en retour bien que se soit difficile de ne laisser rien paraître car ce sourire me renverse complètement de l'intérieur.

\- Et puis tu sais Natsu j'ai l'impression que tu as aussi « progressé » si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Et c'est reparti ! Le voilà qui devient aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

\- P...pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que moi je vois tout d'ici et je peux te dire que Erza et Mira sont d'accord avec moi.

\- A...Ah...

La salamandre a l'air gêné, c'est rare, mais ça le rend vraiment mignon...

\- Bref, bonne chance à vous les garçons je suis sûr que vous allez gagner.

\- Évidement ! Tout les deux à l'unisson

\- Bien, merci Happy, l'invité suivant suit aussi de très près cette compétition, surtout pour …

\- Gray comment as tu osé ?

\- Lyon ! M'écris ai-je

\- Oui vous l'avait compris il s'agit de Lyon Bastia ! Repris Mira, Oh et avant de te laisser la parole Lyon, la prochaine fois que tu me coupe la parole je te désintègre. Lui dis t-elle avec son sourire angélico-diabolique.

\- B...bien-sûre Mirajane-sama...

\- Bien, tu peux t'exprimer.

Je commence à m'exaspérer et prend la parole.

\- Lyon qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Gray comment as-tu osé jeter Juvia de cette manière ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Lyon-sama ?

\- Pendant le temps l'épreuve dans la grotte tu l'as jeter comme une vielle chaussette je te jure que quand tu rentreras je te ferai la peau.

\- C'est ça on verra qui défigurerai qui !

\- Ok on a d'autre invité à faire passer, intervint Erza, le prochaine enfin la prochaine est une invité de marque, Hime-sama je vous laisse la parole.

A l'annonce, le public scanda le nom de la princesse pour exprimé leurs dévotion.

\- Merci, merci à tous. Je vous trouve tous génial, même si ce n'était qu'une simple compétition entre vous, elle a fini par ce faire savoir dans tout le royaume...mais bon c'est un peu normal nous parlons quand même de Fairy Tail.

\- Merci Hisui-sama, une dernière question, avez vous une petite préférence entre les équipe en compétition ? Demanda Mira

\- Bien sûr comme tout le monde je suppose, mais je n'en dirai rien, et puis on a pu voir que, grâce à ce jeu, certain couple sont entrain de se former mon équipe favorite est l'un de ces couples, surprenant mais non moins adorable, et je pense que toutes les filles sont d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas ?

A cette question, toutes les filles présentent se mirent à hurler, je suppose qu'il parle du couple bien étrange de que forme Evergreen et Elfman ou encore Gajeel et Lévy...

\- Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec vous Hime-sama. Fit très mystérieusement Erza Très bien sur ce passons à l'épreuve.

Enfin ! Il était temps.

\- Ce soir l'épreuve se fera à « l'aveuglette ». C'est très simple vous aurez une carte qui vous indiquera un itinéraire à suivre pour trouver au total 5 objets toute au long de cet itinéraire. Ces 5 objets devront être placer sur le totem au nom de votre équipe dans un certain ordre. Si vous trouvez la bonne combinaison, le totem s'illuminera et s'ouvrira. Vous trouverez une clé qui ouvre le coffre, que vous devrez aussi trouver, qui contient un drapeau. La première équipe à brandir son drapeau gagnera. Des questions ?

\- Oui ! S'exclame Gajeel d'un ton énervé, Vous avez pas trouver plus compliqué que ça ? Vous êtes des malades ma parole.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué.

\- Mais Erza-san, à part cette écran géant, qui va disparaître une fois l'épreuve commencé, nous n'aurons plus aucun éclairage. Comment va-t-on faire ?

\- C'est simple Wendy, à vous de « voir »

C'est moi ou ce jeu de mots est de très mauvais goût...mais bon, pour nous le problème ne se pose pas. Heureusement que je fais équipe avec une torche humaine...

\- Prenez les cartes magique devant vous. Si vous regardez bien se sont des cartes animés, après le désastre de l'épreuve 0 on a décidé d'animer les cartes.

Je me sens tout à coup visé...

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre la flèche qui vous mènera vers les différents objets. A côté des cartes vous avez une fusée de détresse, en cas d'abandon vous pourrez utiliser cette fusée, une sphère magique vous récupérera.

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers les cartes quand j'entends Gajeel demander à sa partenaire si toute allait bien. J'ai l'impression que Lévy ne va pas très bien...

\- Bien placez vous dans la direction que vous indique votre carte.

Toutes les équipes ont une direction différente.

\- Ah dernière indication, Lorsque l'écran s'éteindra toutes les barrières magique s'annuleront.

\- Des barrières magique ? Ça veut dire qu'il y a des pièges !s'écria Elfman.

\- Bien sûr ou sinon se serrai trop facile.

\- Mais bien sûr... s'exaspéra Gajeel.

\- Pour vous aidez l'écran restera allumé après le top départ pendant 10 seconde. Puis s'éteindra nous vous suivrons par lacryma infra rouge

\- Oh merci pour cette immense service Erza-sama. Ironisa Kana.

\- Le prochain qui me sort une réflexion mal placé je le coupe en rondel !

\- Calme toi Erza. Intervient Mira. Préparez vous pour le top départ !

-Natsu, le temps que l'écran reste allumé, nous devons courir le plus loin possible dans cette direction, temps que les barrières magique seront encore actif, nous devrons éviter un maximum de piège.

\- Pigé !

Le publique commença à crier pour nous encourager.

\- Attention, 3...2...1...

Natsu me lance un regard puis me sourit comme pour me dire que tout va bien ce passé. Je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire.

\- C'est parti !

Toutes les équipes se dirigèrent vers leurs destinations. Et comme prévue Natsu et moi courrons le plus vite et le plus loin possible pour éviter le maximum de pièges.

\- Le public avec moi ! 10...9...8...

le compte à rebours a commencé, nous commençons à courir plus vite.

\- 7...6...5...4...

Encore plus vite !

\- 3...2...1...Extinction de l'écran et de la barrière magique !

Nous stoppons net notre cours, complètement essoufflé.

\- Gray...Gray t'es là... ?

Il fait complètement noir, sans lumière il est carrément impossible de se repérer.

\- Ouais je suis là.

D'un coup je sens qu'on m'agrippe le bras. Encore cette agréable chaleur.

\- Désolé mais j'ai pas envie qu'on soit bêtement séparé.

Bien sûr dans ces conditions impossible pour moi de ne pas rougir violemment.

\- O..ouais ta raison.

\- Alors fait voir la carte.

J'ai l'impression que cette situation ne le gène aucunement, dans un sens lui il n'a aucune raison d'être gêné, c'est vrai c'est moi qui suis bêtement tombé amoureux...

\- Gray ?

\- Euuh oui ! La carte désolé. On y vois vraiment rien

\- Laisse moi faire ! Dit il fièrement avant d'enflammer sa main.

\- Merci, et ne la crame pas cette fois si tu veux.

\- Eh c'était de ta faute la dernière fois je te signale.

\- Quoi c'est moi le mage de feu peut-être ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui ma dit de me rapprocher et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te rapprocher mais pas de la brûler imbécile.

\- C'est moi que tu traite d'imbécile, imbécile !

J'allais répliquer quand Natsu plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

\- Mmff Natfffu quefff tfff faifff

\- Chuuut ! Écoute il se passe un truc.

J'arrête de me débattre puis écoute attentivement...

\- Cours ! Me cris t-il.

\- Mais Natsu il n'y...

Tout à coup un bruit sourd arrive à mes oreilles, un bourdonnement, mais au fur et a mesure le bruit se fait plus intense.

\- Natsu qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il ne me donne aucune réponse mais me reprend par le bras et commence une cours effréné. Le bruit est de plus en plus puissant derrière nous, je tourne la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui ce passe...C'est impossible !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !

\- je crois que ça fait parti des pièges que Mira nous parlait.

Une horde de bête étrange volante est entrain de nous poursuivre. Je ne sais même pas si ces bêtes portent un nom. Un croisement entre une abeille et une araignée avec sur leurs têtes une troupe d'éléphant, le tout en taille humaine !

Nous continuons à courir quand quelque chose sur la carte attire mon attention, c'est à ce moment que la bête se décide de nous foncer dessus.

\- Natsu, baisse toi !

À peine au sol, la bête nous frôle le haut du crâne et fait s'éteindre la flamme de Natsu.

Plus un bruit.

\- Natsu, t'es toujours là ?

\- Ouais, tu crois qu'elle est partie ? Dit -il tout en rallumant sa flamme.

\- Je ne sais pas, quoiqu'il en soit il faut qu'on...

\- Attend...la revoilà !

\- C'est pas vrai vient on va par là.

On recommence à courir dans la direction que j'ai indiqué et revoilà la bête derrière nous. Un détail me revient en tête...

\- Natsu éteint ta flamme !

\- Quoi ?! On y verra rien !

\- Fait moi confiance fait le !

Après quelque seconde de réflexion, il finit par éteindre. On se retrouve à nouveau dans le noir complet et, comme tout à l'heure, plus aucun bruit. On arrêt donc notre course.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Et c'était logique en plus.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est simple tu te rappelle Mira nous avait dit que la barrière magique sera levé que quand l'écran s'éteindra.

\- Oui...dit-il peut sûr de lui.

\- Supposons que les « pièges » en question sont les grosses bestioles qui nous ont poursuivit, si l'écran était resté allumé après la levé de la barrière magique ces bêtes nous auraient attaqué dès le départ.

\- Oh !

\- Donc c'est la lumière qui les attirent.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle sont apparut quand j'ai allumé la flamme, en deux fois en plus !

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi comment on va faire pour ce diriger avec la carte si on a pas de lumière !

Il a pas tort ça devient vraiment compliqué...On entend différents crie de terreur un peu partout et surtout celle de Lucy, elle a dû se faire avoir comme nous. Bref il faut trouver une solution à notre problème.

\- J'ai une idée ! Me dit le chasseur de dragon, On a qu'à tous les défoncer !

\- J'y est pensé mais ils peuvent être nombreux et en plus qu'est ce qui nous garanti qu'il nous arrivera rien si on les touche, n'oublie pas que se sont des bêtes magique.

\- Mouais.

\- Écoute j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution...tu devras tenir et lire la carte.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est toi qui peut éclairé la carte, donc tu allumeras et liras la carte pendant que moi je contrerai les bêtes.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que se serai dangereux de se battre avec eux !

\- Oui, mais je vais juste les repousser avec mon bouclier.

Un silence s'installe...

\- Natsu ça va aller ?

\- Ouais...dis pourquoi t'as autant confiance en moi ?

Pourquoi il me sort ça maintenant, c'est pourtant évident...enfin pour moi c'est évident.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi c'est tout. Et toi t'as confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Me répond il sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Alors c'est parti ! T'es près ?

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y allume.

Il fini par allumer et comme prévu une des bêtes qui nous poursuivait tout à l'heure, apparut. Pour ne pas l'attaquer directement je le bloque en créant un bouclier de glace.

\- C'est bon Gray, c'est par là vient ! Me dit en me tendant la main.

J'attrape sa main et il éteint la flamme. Nous commencions à marcher dans la direction indiquée par Natsu quand soudain je suis pris d'un vertige, j'ai la tête qui tourne et dans cette obscurité, le mage de feu ne remarque rien. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter je ne lui dit rien et ressert ma main autour de la sienne comme pour m'imprégner cette douce chaleur qui émane de lui.

\- Gray tout va bien ?

\- Ou...oui pourquoi ?

\- Hmm...pour rien.

Nous continuons encore quelque maître puis il s'arrête.

\- Je crois que c'est ici qu'il faut chercher le 1er objet. Il faut que j'allume.

\- Ok vas-y.

Il rallume puis quelque seconde plus tard la bestiole revient et fonce sur nous, je l'arrête encore avec mon bouclier mais cette fois je remarque quelque chose, lorsque la bête à percuter mon bouclier une étrange lueur verdâtre se dégageait de mon édifice de glace. Me voilà encore étourdi et commence à me sentir faible. Ça y est, j'ai compris en touchant mon bouclier cette bête aspire ma magie, c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je me sentais pas bien, si juste en me défendant il me bouffe mon énergie je me demande se qu'il aurait fait si on l'avait attaqué directement...

Bref ce qui est sur c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir comme ça longtemps mais on n'a pas d'autre solution et Natsu n'a pas à le savoir.

\- Natsu tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non, c'est difficile de chercher un objet alors qu'on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble. Me dit il paniquer. Attend je crois que j'ai quelque chose, oui c'est ça, je l'ai on y va.

Il me tire par le bras et éteint sa flamme. On continue sur notre lancé et récupère deux autre objet. Il ne nous reste que deux et nous les aurons tous. Ma magie s'affaiblit de plus en plus et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir la cadence mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

Nous marchons vers notre 4ème objet quand une fusée de détresse s'envola.

\- Un abandon...c'est qui d'après toi?me demande t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sur mais je pense que c'est l'équipe de Gajeel et Levy.

\- Gajeel ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure Levy avait une sale mine je pense qu'elle est malade.

\- Ah...on est arrivé, j'allume t'es prêt ?

\- Ouais.

Je suis presque à cours de magie, mon bouclier se fait de plus en plus fragile, je remarque même quelque fissure au contacte de la bestiole.

\- c'est bon Gray, plus qu'une et direction les totems !

Je n'ai même pas la force de lui répondre, je fais encore comme si toute allait bien.

Enfin nous arrivons au cinquième objet. Après l'avoir trouvé Natsu me demande de tenir encore un peu mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse repérer le totem sur la carte, ce que j'accepte évidement. Je me sens arriver à mes limites, je regarde vers Natsu et ma vue se trouble et mes oreilles bourdonne fortement. Quand il se tourne vers moi je vois ces lèvres remuer sans pour autant entendre ni comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Il me tend la main, je comprend qu'il a trouvé l'endroit et qu'on doit s'y rendre. Je ne tient vraiment plus sur mes jambes mais fait un dernière effort pour le suivre. Bizarrement nous marchons plus longtemps que lorsqu'on cherchait les objets.

\- Natsu, t'es sur de toi là ?

\- T'inquiète si t'es là je suis sûr que je ne peux pas me tromper, je ne veux pas trahir ta confiance Gray.

Sa voix avait l'air tellement sérieux quand il a dit ça, mon cœur fait des bons de cent mètre mais peut-être que c'est ma fatigue qui me joue des tours...

Soudain il me lâche la main et deux seconde après une lumière mauve s'élève autour de nous, je me mets sur mes gardes pour contrer tout attaque de la bête mais rien... Et enfin notre totem.

\- Tu vois on a réussi. Me dit il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui souris en retour.

Sur ce Totem, cinq emplacement était réservé à placer les cinq objet dans un certaine ordre. Nous regardons de plus près les cinq objet en forme de cube, sur chaque cube un symbole y était dessiné. Une clé, une épée, une paire d'ailes bleu, un cristal de glace et enfin une flamme.

\- Ce qui est sur c'est que ça à avoir avec notre équipe : les ailes bleu pour Happy, la clé pour Lucy, l'épée pour Erza, la flamme pour toi et le cristal de glace pour moi. Dis je en essayant de réfléchir au maximum sans penser à ma fatigue.

\- Ouais mais Wendy n'est pas là.

\- Donc c'est un événement avant que Wendy n'arrive à la guilde.

\- Je sais on peut essayer ça.

Il commence à placer les cubes sur le totem dans un certain ordre. On attend quelque seconde mais les cubes s'éjectent de leurs place.

\- Ah c'était pas ça...

\- Pourquoi ta choisi cette ordre Natsu ?

\- Bah j'ai essayé par ordre alphabétique : Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy et Natsu.

\- Ouais c'était pas bête mais dommage c'est pas ça...on peut essayer ça...

J'essaye de me diriger vers le totem que ma fatigue se refait sentir, ma vue se trouble une nouvelle fois.

\- Gray, t'es sur que ça va ? T'es tout pâle.

\- T'inquiète, c'est juste...bref on va essayer l'ordre d'arriver à la guilde.

\- Okey, Quand je suis arrivé tu étais déjà là et Erza aussi.

Je repense à son arrivé à la guilde et ça me fait sourire, je me souviens que dès j'ai croisé son regard, on s'est directement disputé. J'avoue que je l'ai un peu chercher mais sa tête m'embêtais un peu, peut-être que j'étais déjà attiré par lui et c'est ça qui m'énervais, qui sais...

\- Gray tu m'écoute ? Me tire t-il de mes souvenir.

\- Désolé tu disais ?

\- Qui est entré à la guilde en premier entre toi et Erza ?

\- Moi, je suis arrivé quelque temps avant Erza.

Il place alors le cube me représentant à la première place ensuite celui d'Erza.

\- Ensuite c'est moi, Il place le cube le représentant, Après Happy et enfin Lucy. Dit-il en plaçant celui de avec la clé dessiné dessus.

On attend quelque seconde puis le totem se met à vibrer et s'illumine d'une puissante lumière.

Mais malheureusement pour nous l'autre lumière violette -qui à mon avis bloquait le piège des bêtes- c'est retiré et à cause de la lumière du totem nous revoilà à la merci des bêtes.

En les entendant arriver, j'essaie de placer une barrière de glace le temps de trouver une solution et partir. Mais voilà je suis à court de magie et tout ce qui sort de mes mains est un petit glaçon qui explose à la seconde suivante. Mon corps ne tient plus et je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, je ferme les yeux en attendant le choque.

Aucune douleur, mais à la place une chaleur d'une douceur infini m 'enveloppe. en ouvrant les yeux, je croise se de Natsu qui m'appelle désespérément.

\- Gray, putain qu'est ce qui ce passe je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas normal. Dit moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- On...on a pas le temps ils arrivent, ils vont nous attaquer. Va vers les coffre. Tente ai-je de lui expliquer.

\- Je m'en fou pas mal de ces putain de coffres je ne te laisse pas ici.

Il m'aide à me relève et passe mon bras autour de son coup, je peine à marcher quand les bêtes réapparaissent derrière nous.

\- Natsu ils vont nous...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il détruit, grâce à son souffle, le totem qui émettait cette lumière. Plus de bêtes derrière nous mais nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus dans le noir complet.

\- T'inquiète pas, me dit il, la lumière du totem nous montrait le chemin à suivre jusqu'à la sorti.

Je reste abasourdi, il est d'un calme j'arrive pas à y croire. Je me sens rougir malgré moi.

\- Et tu m'explique maintenant pourquoi t'es dans cette état. Me demande t-il tout en commençant à marcher.

Sa voix me fait sursauté, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me sermonne mais pas vraiment. Il avait une voix douce et calme comme s' il était inquiet pour moi. Mais ça c'est normal il me considère comme son ami, mais ça me rend très heureux quand même.

\- Gray !

\- Euh oui désolé, en faite je ne m'étais pas rendu compte au début mais par la suite j'ai vu que lorsque ces bêtes percutais mon bouclier, ils me drainaient mon énergie et très vite je me suis retrouvé à court de Magie et tu connais la suite.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêter quand tu t'es rendu compte ?

\- Comment on aurai fait sans protection contre ces bestioles ?

Il ne répond plus je marque un point.

\- Allez c'est pas grave au moins on a notre clé et on a presque fini et il est fort probable que nous soyons les premiers cette fois.

-...mouais...

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'en veux...

Nous continuons à marcher silencieusement dans la direction indiqué par Natsu, quand mon pied percute ce qui me semble être une corde.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demandai-je surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas, attends j'allume quelque seconde juste le temps de voir.

Il allume une petite flamme de la main et, en une fraction de seconde, je le propulse avec le peu de force qui me reste loin de moi.

\- Gray !

La fameuse corde que j'ai percuté déclencha un des nombres pièges, cette fois une cage en fer tombait droit sur nous et allait nous enfermer. Grâce à la lumière de Natsu, j'ai pu la voir arriver et le pousser hors du champs de la cage. Au final je suis le seul à être emprisonner.

\- Natsu n'allume surtout pas tu vas te faire attaquer.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe, t'es où ?

\- Je suis là mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre. Dit-je en tenant les barreaux de fer.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang, parle moi pour que je puisse te trouver et t'aider.

Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache que je suis enfermer ou il voudrai impérativement me faire sortir et nous finirons jamais cette maudite épreuve à cause de moi !

\- Ecoute Natsu, Vas-y, va ouvrir ce putain coffre et nous aurons enfin gagner.

Il ne me répond pas mais au lieu de ça, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes mains. Ce sont ces mains à lui, je reconnaîtrais cette chaleur entre mille. Oh ça veut aussi dire qu'il m'a trouver et la cage aussi...galère.

\- Gray...

\- Natsu c'est pas grave, en plus vu mon états je ne ferais que te gênais alors...

\- Alors quoi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser ici Gray,on ne sais pas ce qui peut t'arriver.

Ça me fait mal qu'il reste là et tout ça à cause de moi et ça me mets hors de moi et je commence à hausser la voix.

\- Natsu bon sang, arrête de penser à moi.

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! finit il par hurler.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. Il ne peux pas...

\- Ne me demande plus ça, je ne peux pas.

Ça voix est tremblante. Tiens, une goutte vient d'atterrir sur ma main, il va pleuvoir ? Je reporte mon attention sur Natsu et lui dit d'une voix calme.

\- Natsu s'il te plaît, on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour finir bloqué ici. Alors vas-y, vas ouvrir le coffre et gagne.

Encore un silence quand quelque seconde plus tard je sens ces mains se retirer des miennes. Enfin il est revenu à la raison et m'a écouter. J'entends ces pas s'éloigner en courant. Bon au moins on finira cette épreuve.

Je me pause contre les barreaux en attendant que cette épreuve se termine, je suis complètement crevé cette journée à été l'une des plus éprouvante de ma vie. D'abord je me rend compte de certain sentiments qui était en moi apparemment depuis très longtemps, cette épreuve plus que dangereuse et maintenant je suis enfermé. Que demandé de plus...

Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite : au loin j'aperçois une petite lumière qui grossie de plus en plus en approchant de moi, qu'est ce que c'est ? je croit que je vais y rester cette fois.

\- Karyuu no

Mais c'est Natsu ne me dite pas qu'il va...Je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'éloigne le plus loin possible des barreaux de la cage. Je ferme les yeux et entends une grande explosion. J'ouvre les yeux et grâce au flamme autour de nous, croise ce de Natsu, ils sont rouge et humide puis le trou noir...

Je me réveille toujours plongé dans le noir. Je suis en mouvement, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me situer mais impossible. Apparemment, nous sommes encore dans cette maudite forêt.

\- T'es réveillé...

Sa voix, elle est tellement proche de moi. Je viens de comprendre, je suis sur son dos.

\- Natsu ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé t'es pas parti !

\- Ben non, je te l'ai dit je ne pouvais pas te laisser...

Je me souviens maintenant, la goutte d'eau, ces yeux, il pleurait ! Alors je compte autant pour lui...oui mais sûrement pas comme je le souhaiterai. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher je resserre l'étreinte autour de son cou et me colle plus à lui. Je me sens vachement en sécurité là, tout contre lui.

Nous marchions encore quelque minute, je me demande comment il a fait pour évité les bestioles vu qu'il a produit une grande source de lumière avec son attaque ? En faite non, je ne veux pas savoir, le principal c'est que nous soyons là, qu'il soit là avec moi. Mon dragon de feu me sort de mes penser et me préviens enfin que nous sommes arrivé.

En arrivant devant notre coffre je me rends compte que nous ne sommes plus dans la forêt et que tout et éclairé. Natsu me pose au sol et se dirige vers notre coffre, je n'ai toujours pas récupéré donc reste assis par terre. En regardant autour de nous je remarque quelque chose qui m'emplis de joie, Natsu brandit enfin notre drapeau et je lui souris tout en lui fesant remarquer que , malgré nos péripétie, nous sommes les premiers à finir l'épreuve. Je tente alors de me lever, mais à peine sur mes pieds mon corps refuse de m'écouter et je fini dans les bras de Natsu. Il me tient dans ces bras et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il resserre son étreinte autour de moi...La fatigue me joue encore des tours c'est certain.

Natsu demande à Erza, apparut dans l'écran géant, si nous pouvions repartir vers notre base sous prétexte que je me sentais pas bien du tout.

Si j'avais assez de force j'aurai protesté mais les faits sont là, je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Bien sûr Natsu, allez y le récapitulatif des points et du classement se fera demain, je suis sur que les prochains seront dans le même états.

\- Merci Erza. Lui dit il avec un petit sourire.

\- Prend soin de lui... fit la mage en armure avec un regard tendre.

Natsu me reprend sur son dos et nous voilà en route vers notre campement. Cette épreuve à vraiment était forte en émotion. J'ai vraiment envie de rester là près de Natsu pour toujours mais malheureusement je me souviens qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un. Que pour ce soir je veux être égoïste et ne pas penser à ça, il est la contre moi et juste pour ce soir j'en profiterai le plus possible...je plonge ma tête dans le creux de son épaule en m'imprégnant de son odeur si particulière et fini par m'assoupir, sourire au lèvre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous ? oui, ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble mais reste deux jours pour tout faire basculer... x) je pense accélérer les chose entre ces deux "aveugles" dans les prochains chapitres.

À plus ! ^^-


	8. Chapter 8 : Jour 3 partie 2

**Salut salut ! me revoilà avec la suite, elle est un peu courte mais elle a son importance pour la suite. J'en dit pas plus ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^-**

* * *

**Jour 3 Part 2 : Mini-Game 3** (P.O.V Natsu)

Quelle épreuve de merde! Certes nous sommes arrivés premiers mais à quel prix. Bon sang Gray qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te m'être en danger comme ça pour une simple épreuve. Il faut qu'on est une discutions sérieuse lui et moi pour ne plus que ça se reproduise. Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand j'ai failli mourir près de la montagne...sauf que la différence est là : moi je l'aime à en crever et lui il a eu peur pour..."son ami".

A entendre sa lente respiration, il a dû s'endormir. Toujours sur mon dos, je sens sa peau fraîche qui contraste avec la chaleur de la mienne. Ça me fait un bien fou et son souffle qui me caresse le cou va me rendre fou. J'espère qu'on est bientôt arrivé je ne tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça.

On est enfin arrivé mais quelque chose clochait : les lampes de la base secret sont toutes allumées.

Je suis sûr qu'avant de partir on avait bien tout éteint... Je pose Gray par terre contre un arbre pour aller m'assurer que tout vas bien, entre temps il fini par ce réveiller puis me demande.

\- Natsu? Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Merde, désolé je me suis endormie...me dit-il en essayant de se relever

\- Hey calme toi, c'est rien repose toi je reviens tout de suite je vais vérifier quelque chose et je reviens te chercher.

Je le repositionne contre l'arbre puis croise son regard embrumé par la fatigue et le sommeil qui le gagnait peu à peu. Ce regard me fait fondre sur place, dieu seul sais combien j'ai envie de l'embrasser...mais je fait l'impasse sur cette pulsion et repart sur le problème principal : les lumières dans la tente.

J'arrive près de l'entrée et m'arrête deux minutes pour réfléchir...je n'ai pas de plan ! Et si il était à plusieurs ? et s'ils étaient armés ? Bref réfléchir n'est pas vraiment mon fort, une seul idée traverse mon esprit, la bonne vielle méthode du F.D.T : Fonce Dans le Tas !

Fier de mon idée, je prépare mon entrée en enflammant mes points près à attaquer l'ennemie et déboule dans la tente comme une furie...Personne.

Je me retrouve comme un idiot au milieu de la tente éclairée par nos lampe. Je baisse ma garde tout en me demandant ce qui se passe, quelque chose a changé mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est quand enfin la solution me saute au yeux : Les lits !

Comment n'ai je pas remarqué ça plus tôt ? Les lits ont disparu ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

En me posant cette question, un bruit étrange se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement et vois :

\- Erza ?!

\- Je vois que tu t'en es rendu compte.

\- Alors c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui et c'est pour la bonne cause. Tout d'abord comment va Gray ?

\- Il est très affaibli, il est dehors je vais le chercher...

\- Non attends...

Je la regarde perplexe quand je vois quelque chose qui me trouble encore plus.

\- Er...Erza...ton corps !?

Son corps était comme brouillé, parasité par des interférence.

\- T'inquiète je ne suis pas vraiment là, je suis à la guilde. C'est juste un hologramme.

\- Oh...okey...et pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chercher Gray.

\- C'est simple, les lits ne sont plus là, où veux tu le poser ?

\- Alors rends moi les lits ! Lui dis-je un peu irrité.

\- D'abord un Mini-Game !

\- Erza c'est pas le moment là !

\- Au contraire ! Je n'ai pas enlevé les lits pour rien...

Merde, elle joue avec mes nerfs là.

\- Voilà la règle : Tu perds je ne vous rend pas les lits, tu gagnes je remplacerai vos lits de camps pas très confortable par un plus luxueux et vraiment plus confortable.

C'est vraiment du chantage elle sait que j'ai besoin des lis pour Gray.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'accepte ! C'est quoi le jeu ? Lui dit-je plus qu'énervé.

\- Voilà qui est bien parlé. Aujourd'hui se sera plus simple vu la situation, regards, elle tend ses deux bras face à moi avec les poings serrés, j'ai caché une pierre dans l'une de mes mains, essaie de trouver laquelle.

Quoi, c'est tout ?! C'est ça l'épreuve ?!

\- Alors la droite ou la gauche ? Me dit elle avec un petit sourire accroché au visage.

C'est vrai que l'épreuve est simple mais une erreur et c'est le drame, j'ai pas droit à l'erreur...pour Gray.

La droite...ou la gauche..., droite, gauche, gauche, droite...je ne sais vraiment pas ! J'y vais.

\- La GAUCHE ! M'écris ai-je.

\- T'en es sûr, c'est ton dernier choix ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord !

Elle abaisse son bras droit tout en me fixant, elle retourne son bras gauche d'une lenteur extrême et commence à dégager ses doigts tout aussi lentement. Elle le fait exprès j'en suis sûr ! J'étais sur le point de lui dire de se dépêcher quand une petite pierre apparut dans le creux de sa main. Gagner !

\- Bravo Natsu, tu l'as trouvé ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que vous remportez un Mini Game !

\- Mouais sauf que je ne peux même pas me réjouir. Je lui réponds un peux triste.

\- Natsu...

\- Bon c'est pas grave fait apparaître les lits.

\- Il serai préférable d'aller dehors et puis tu en profitera pour récupérer Gray.

Je sors de la tente sans dire un mot et me dirige vers Gray. Je observe son visage endormi tout en dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son magnifique visage doucement éclairé par la lune.

\- Natsu...Tu peux l'emmener. M'interpelle l'hologramme d'Erza derrière moi.

Je reprends alors Gray sur mon dos et pars vers la tente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste fatigué, il a utilisé trop de magie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il sera en pleine forme. Me dit elle pour me rassurer.

Je m'arrête près d'Erza et lui demande.

\- Erza...est-ce que j'ai le droit de l'aimer ?

\- Natsu...

Mes yeux commence légèrement à me piquer...

\- Regards dans quel état il est, et par ma faute en plus.

\- Tu sais, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Quand vous tenez à quelqu'un vous donnez tout pour protéger cette personne. Tu étais près à prendre sa place lors de l'incident après l'épreuve de la montagne et aujourd'hui il s'est battu comme un beau diable en utilisant toute la magie qu'il avait en lui et même plus pour te protéger. Alors oui tu as le droit de l'aimer comme je suis sûr que lui il t'aime.

Je tourne la tête vers Erza surpris et sens une larme rouler sur ma joue.

\- Q...quoi ?!

Elle me regard et me sourit tout en me souhaitant bonne nuit et disparu. Cette fille peut être déroutante parfois.

En entrant dans la tente, je reste pétrifié par son contenu. Alors là je la retiens cette peste ! Elle n'a fait apparaître qu' UN SEUL lit ! c'est vrai qu'il est très grand et qu'il a l'air vraiment confortable mais quand même, je ne peux tout de même pas dormir avec...lui, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. En me rapprochant du lit je trouve une petite note, c'est l'écriture d' Erza :

« je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'en donnerai DEUX souviens toi je t'ai bien dit : « je remplacerai vos lits de camps pas très confortable par UN plus luxueux et vraiment plus confortable ». Bonne nuit Natsu ;)

Erza.

Je reste bouche bée, la garce elle m'a piéger ! Tant pis c'est pas grave, je dormirai par terre. Je pose Gray sur le lit et enlève ses chaussure et son haut. Il dort toujours, je me remet à contempler son visage si paisible et en fixant ses lèvres une furieuse envie d'y poser les miennes me monte au cerveau. Je me rapproche de son visage, si près que je peux sentir son souffle frais sur mon visage...plus que quelque centimètre et pause enfin mes lèvres...sur son front ! Je ne peux décidément pas profiter de sa fatigue pour assouvir mes pulsion ce serait lâche de ma part... Je secoue énergiquement ma tête et décide d'aller à mon tour d'aller me coucher quand je sens qu'on m'agrippe le bras. Merde il était réveillé, je me retourne lentement vers lui et constate qu'il est toujours endormi. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me dégager mais rien à faire, je le regard et m' aperçois qu'il a le sommeil agité.

« Natsu...Natsu... » c'est ce qu'il murmure dans son sommeil, je ne sais pas de quoi il rêve mais à en voir son visage il a pas l'air d'apprécier. Une seul idée me vient en tête, je m'allonge près de lui tout en lui caressant ces cheveux.

\- Je suis là Gray...

Tout d'un coup il se tourne vers moi et me sert contre lui et fini par se calmer. Maintenant c'est mon cœur qui fait des bonds. Qu'est ce que je vais faire je ne peux même pas me dégager de son étreinte. Non pas que se soit désagréable mais...Et puis je peux bien rester là...juste pour ce soir.

Juste pour ce soir être dans les bras de l'homme pour qui je donnerai ma vie, l'homme qui me redonne le sourire dans toutes les situations, juste pour ce soir être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

**Voilà qui clôture le 3ème jours de compétition, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. (vous pouvez me donnez des coups je le mérite...)**

**Encore merci pour vos review d'encouragement ça m'aide beaucoup croyez moi :) **

**Prochain chapitre, Nouvelle épreuve et...petite surprise x)**

**À bientôt ^^-**


	9. Chapter 9 : Jour 4 Partie 1

**I'm back !**

**Voici mon chapitre 9 qui est enfin bouclé. Je voulais le publier le week end dernier mais je devais encore changer quelque passage...bref**

**Bonne Lecture... ;)**

* * *

**Chap 9 : Jour 4 Part 1 **

Q.G Fairy Tail

\- Alors comment vont-ils ?

\- Plutôt bien, Gray a surtout besoin de repos.

\- Erza, si Natsu n'avais pas trouvé la pierre t'aurais vraiment laissé Gray et Natsu sans lit ?

\- T'inquiète, j'en avais une dans les deux mains.

\- Oh t'es trop génial. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être une petite sourire pour voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur...

\- Moi aussi Mira, moi aussi...

P.O.V Natsu

_« Alors oui, tu as le droit de l'aimer comme je suis sûr que lui il t'aime »._

Toute la nuit, la phrase d' Erza m'est restée dans la tête, impossible de fermer l'œil. Comment peut-elle penser ça, c'est vrai moi je n'ai rien remarqué c'est plutôt moi qui ai fait l'imbécile et voilà comment ça s'est terminé : Gray s'est mise en danger par ma faute.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de m'endormir mais peine perdu, et puis vu la faible lumière qui filtre dans la tente il doit faire déjà jour dehors. Il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter encore un peu de la présence de Gray à mes côtés en détaillant son visage. Je me demande quel genre de rêve il a fait pour m'avoir pris soudainement dans ses bras, et moi, égoïste que je suis, j'en profite, pathétique hein...

Et dire qu'au début, mon premier objectif étaient de tout faire pour qu'à la fin de cette compétition Gray soit enfin à moi et au lieu de ça je me suis comporté comme un parfait idiot et aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que 2 jours avant la fin et je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil.

Toujours aussi pathétique...

Et si je lui disais tout simplement ? Je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir, il pourrait me rejeter, demander à arrêter la compétition et ne me parlerait plus jamais ! Ou au contraire si Erza avait raison alors on pourrait...non pas de faux espoir ! Et puis pourquoi tomberait-il amoureux de moi, je n'ai rien fait de spéciale pour, au contraire c'est lui qui m'a toujours protéger et je me faisais trop de soucis parfois. Il a sûrement remarquer que je me comportais bizarrement en sa présence je me rendais pas compte mais un jour Mira m'a dit qu'a chaque fois que je le voyais j'avais un sourire idiot scotché sur le visage...on dirait une ado devant son amoureux. Mais j'y pense, il sait que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et s'il fait le lien avec mon comportement quand il est près de moi il saura que c'est lui ! Que dois-je faire ? D'un côté c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début mais comment va t-il le prendre ? Que faire ?

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car le voilà qui émerge enfin. Je me redresse et le regarde s'éveiller doucement. Ce qu'il peut être craquant au réveil !

Il frotte doucement ses yeux puis les posent enfin sur moi. Nous nous regardions pendant quelque secondes dans les blancs des yeux quand il finit enfin par réagir.

\- Natsu, mais qu'est ce que...mais où...c'est quoi aaaaaah !

A force de reculer il a fini par tomber du lit et à entendre son cri l'atterrissage fut douloureux.

\- ça va Gray ? Lui je lui demande un peu gêné par situation.

\- Punaise, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Me répond-il en se massant la tête.

\- Tu t'en rappel pas ?

\- Eh bien, je me souviens de l'épreuve avec les monstres puis on a fini premier et après...rien.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! T'as vidé toute ta réserve de magie pour ce jeu, il faut vraiment être fou pour faire ça consciemment.

\- C'est vrai, un peu comme quand on se jette sous une chute de pierre pour sauver quelqu'un...me répond t-il ironiquement.

Je détourne mon regard légèrement embarrasser. Un silence gêné c'est installé puis il repris.

\- Mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi on...enfin...ce...cette situation.

\- Eh bien en rentrant Erza est arrivée et a proposé un Mini game.

\- Ah je vois et on a encore perdu c'est ça ?

\- Bien au contraire !

Il me lance un regard un peu perdu et je fini par tout lui expliquer : les lits disparu, le jeu, la récompense et enfin le piège de la récompense.

\- Alors tu t'es fait bêtement piéger...me dit il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement j'allais pas te laisser par terre alors que t'étais mal en point. Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu que je dorme avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Me demande t-il surpris laissant apparaître une légère coloration sur ces pommettes.

\- Au départ je voulais dormir par terre mais tu m'as pris le bras et tu voulais plus me lâcher et à voir ta tête on dirait que tu faisait un cauchemar.

\- Un cauchemar ? Je ne m'en souvient pas.

\- Et puis quand je me suis rapproché tu m'as pris contre toi et tu t'es de suite calmé.

Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de même que sa bouche et la coloration sur ces pommettes s'intensifia.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Natsu !

\- Mais si c'est vrai puisque jte le dit !

Il se lève puis, sans dire un mot, il se dirige vers la sortie de la tente. Il s'arrête un moment.

\- Merci...

À peine audible et soufflé comme un secret à ne surtout pas divulgué, puis s'en va. Mon corps s'embrase littéralement, je me sens devenir écarlate, ce n'était qu'un « merci » pourtant il me met dans tout mes états.

« Merci », simple mais qui veut dire tellement de chose. Et puis merci pourquoi ? Le fait d'avoir eu le lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer, pour l'avoir porté, de l'avoir sauvé de la chute de pierre ou encore de l'avoir calmé pendant son cauchemar...et puis on s'en fiche je suis tellement heureux. Me voilà étendu sur le lit un sourire énorme sur le visage, aux anges. Humm...Gray je t'aime tellement...

Une chose me ramène sur terre, la question que je me posais tout à l'heure : et si il était au courant ? au courant que je l'aime, rien qu'à voir ça tête quand il s'est réveillé dans mes bras il avait l'air vraiment gêné...oui c'est ça il était gêné parce qu'il sait que je l'aime ! Mon dieu qu'est ce que je vais faire ! Je ne pourrai pas le regarder en face, et puis lui, pourquoi il ne me dit rien, s'il est au courant pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas ? Je dois en avoir le cœur nette.

Je me reprends alors et sort d'un pas assuré pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je cherche le brun des yeux et le repère enfin.

\- Gray, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Euh ouais, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Ben...euh...je...

C'est la panne sèche dans mon cerveau, je me suis encore précipité sans savoir quoi dire, pourtant c'est simple comme question : est ce que tu sais que je t'aime ?

Mais s'il n'est pas au courant ça reviendrai à faire ma déclaration et s'il me dit que oui qu'il était au courant mais qu'en faite il ne m'aime pas il aime Juvia. Non mais il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait qu'en amie, mais il aurait pu me dire ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je souffre mais qu'en réalité il aime Juvia. Mon dieu je suis perdu je ne sais plus quoi penser.

\- Naaatsuuu tu m'entends ?

\- Ah oui euuh en faite...en faite...

Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face. En levant la tête je remarque que lui aussi détourne son regard. Alors j'avais raison il est au courant et il ne m'aime pas, à quoi bon lui demander.

\- Non, non rien laisse tomber. Lui dit je avant de retourner dans la tente.

\- Natsu reviens dit moi se qu'il se passe, tu agis bizarrement en ce moment.

Il me poursuit dans la tente.

\- Natsu...

\- C'est bon te fatigue pas, plus la peine de faire semblant.

\- Quoi mais de quoi tu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le « Bip » nous annonçant l'arrivé de la boule magique nous menant à la prochaine épreuve se fit entendre. Pour éviter tout explication je me dirige vers l'extérieur et pose ma main sur la boule, il arrive à mes côtés et pose aussi ça main sur la boule qui ce met à briller et à avancer. En sentant sa main frôler la mienne j'enlève immédiatement. Pourquoi j'agis comme ça je savais pourtant que je n'aurai aucune chance avec lui mais juste le fait de savoir qu'il est au courant de tout et qu'il continu à faire comme s'il savait rien m'irrite à un point !

Je jette un regard du coin de l'œil vers lui et vois qu'il m'observe sans rien dire. Son silence m'énerve encore plus parce qu'il me prouve encore qu'il ne veut rien de plus avec moi. Je part devant et met un peu de distance entre nous.

\- Natsu qu'est ce qu'il se passe pourquoi t'es en colère ? Tu étais de bonne humeur tout à l'heure aurai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

J'ai même pas envie de lui répondre, sauf qu'en voyant son visage je regrette immédiatement mon comportement, c'est vrai je n'ai pas de preuve « concrète » et j'en ai tiré des conclusions hâtives. Maintenant il est triste et il a l'air de culpabilisé alors qu'il n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire, c'est juste moi et mon stupide cœur qui ne sais pas gérer son trop plein d'émotion...j'ai une furieuse envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter comme hier soir. Mais non je ne peux tout simplement pas ce serait trop...bizarre pour lui. Je fini par soupirer et lui dit :

\- Désolé c'est juste que...non rien je suis désolé.

\- C'est encore ton fameux problème ?

\- Hum...

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu devrais laisser du temps au temps, ne te prend pas la tête. Peut-être même que t'as la réponse sous tes yeux mais tu ne la vois pas.

Mes yeux se posent sur lui et le regard me sourire. Je soupir en pensant que je peux être vraiment bête des fois...

\- Allez va ! J'aime pas te voir comme ça souris un peu. Me dit il en engouffrant sa main dans ma tignasse. Si je me souviens bien on a fini premier à la dernière épreuve non ?

Avec toute cette histoire j'ai complètement zapper l 'épreuve d'hier ! Certes il y a eu quelque complication mais on a tout de même fini premier et c'est pas rien ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un grand sourire en sentant une grande énergie revenir en moi.

\- Ouais, et je suis sûr qu'on peut faire pareil aujourd'hui !

Nous continuons notre chemin dans la bonne humeur et arrivons à destination. Certaines équipes sont déjà là tandis que d'autres arrivent bien après nous. Tout le monde semblait fatigué sauf Lévy qui étrangement avait un sourire éclatant quant à son coéquipier, Gajeel, faisait une tête des plus étrange. Ils croisèrent leurs regards puis les dévièrent en rougissant tous les deux. Je me demande se qui se passe entre eux...

Juvia fait signe de loin à Gray qui lui répond d'un signe de main puis me dit :

\- Je reviens je dois régler quelque truc.

\- Att...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il détalla vers elle. Quel « truc » doit-il régler avec Juvia ?

Évidement la voilà avec des cœurs plein les yeux pour ne pas changer. Je l'aime bien Juvia mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle lorgne comme ça sur Gray ! De toute façon je n'ai pas à m'en faire, Gray ma clairement fait savoir qu'il ne ressentait qu'une profonde amitié pour elle et c'est tout. Sauf que là il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, Juvia a les yeux grand ouvert et Gray a l'air tout gêné je crois même qu'il rougit légèrement puis il se retourne quelque seconde vers moi puis en voyant que je l'observais il détourna son regard tout en marmonnant quelque chose. Et la c'est le drame : Juvia à l'air choquée, les mains couvrant sa bouche, puis elle saute dans les bras de Gray qui ne fait rien pour la repousser.

J'arrive pas à y croire ! Lui qui hier me disait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, le voilà qui apparemment fait sa déclaration à Juvia vu la joie sur son visage. Alors j'avais raison sur tout ce matin ! Il a bien des sentiments pour elle et s'est bien moqué de moi en disant le contraire. Je sens la colère s'emparer de moi, une rage incontrôlée, des flammes menace de jaillie de mon points serrer pas la rage.

Le voilà qui reviens vers moi avec une léger coloration sur les joues et un petit sourire. Bien qu'en colère je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver mignon comme ça. Mais non, je ne me laisserai pas avoir il m'a menti et il va en subir les conséquence.

Au moment où il arrive à côté de moi, je m'apprête à lui envoyer toute ma colère au visage mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivé d' Erza, Mira et le maître à l'écran.

\- Salut mais agneaux ! S'écrit Mira particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Je reprends immédiatement mes esprits mais ma colère ne s'est pas pour autant dissipé. Il arrive enfin à mes côté tout en me demandant si tout allais bien. Pour ne pas déraper, je ne lui réponds même pas et me retourne en direction de l'écran.

\- J'espère que vous aller bien ? Enfin mieux qu'hier...

\- Avec l'épreuve d'hier soir bon nombre entre vous on fini exténuer, continua Erza, mais néanmoins vous avais presque tous fini cette épreuve et je vous en félicite. Passons récap des points de l'épreuve d'hier :

Vainqueurs de l'épreuve : L'équipe N°6, Natsu et Gray : vous remportez 12 points.

Arrivé en deuxième position : L'équipe N°3, Evergreen et Elfman : vous remportez 10 points.

En troisième position : L'équipe N°2, Bisca et Juvia : vous remportez 8 points.

En quatrième position : L'équipe N°4, Lucy et Lisanna : vous remportez 6 points

En cinquième et dernière position : L'équipe N°5, Kana et Wendy : vous remportez 4 Points.

\- L'équipe N°4 ayant déclarer forfait n'a donc aucun points. Levy est ce que tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? Demanda le maître.

\- Bien sûr, Gajeel à bien pris soin de moi, dit elle en souriant

\- Hey Levy qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

\- Mais c'est vrai t'as été au petit soin avec moi et maintenant je me sens bien !

\- Laisse tomber, finit il aussi rouge que les cheveux d' Erza.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Levy...Passons maintenant aux Classement provisoire avec le total des points.

1er Natsu x Gray avec 37 points

2ème Kana x Wendy avec 31 points

3ème Levy x Gajeel avec 27 points

4ème Lucy x Lisanna avec 26 points

5ème Evergreen x Elfman avec 18 points

6ème Bisca x Juvia avec 18 points.

Nous sommes enfin à la première place et je ne peux même pas me réjouir avec mon coéquipier.

\- Maintenant place à l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, voici les règles vous allez devoir ….

Je n'écoute même plus Erza puisque Gray m'interpelle.

\- Hey Natsu t'es sûr que ça va aller, t'as l'air assez tendu, me dit-il le plus discrètement possible.

Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, je retire violemment la main amicale qu'il avait posé sur mon épaule puis libère la colère que j'essayais vainement de contenir.

\- Gray tu te fou de moi pas vrai !?

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que -

\- Arrête t'es connerie maintenant !

Tout le monde c'est retourner sur nous, alerté pas mes cries.

\- Oy Natsu calme toi tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Je m'en contre fiche et non je ne me calme pas tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Ma faute ?

\- Mais bien sûr fais l'innocent en plus !

Son air innocent me met dans une colère indescriptible, mes flammes finissent par ce libérer.

\- Natsu calme toi, t'es entrain de tout détruire, intervient Erza !

\- Toi fiche moi la paix, c'est aussi de votre faute avec vos plan à la con.

Erza me lance un regard sévère mais cela ne m'arrête pas dans ma fureur, les flemmes continue de danser au tour de moi et prenne en intensité, ce qui fit reculer tout le monde sauf Gray qui tente tant bien que mal de m'approcher. Ce pendant une personne réussi à me calmer.

\- Natsu je t'en supplie reprend toi, regarde ce que tu as fais autour de toi !

\- Happy !

Je finis par me calmer à la voix de Happy. Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte je n'ai rien...fait...

Merde ! Tout le monde est à plusieurs mètre de moi, à terre. Sauf Gray, qui lui est à un bon mètre de moi derrière son bouclier de glace qui fini par se briser.

\- Alors...calmer tête à flamme..., me dit il tout essoufflé.

\- Natsu ! Espèce de petit imbécile regarde ce que tu as fait ! Gronda le maître

Je ne peux que « admirer mon travail » avec une certaine surprise : ma rage à libéré mes flammes qui ont fini par détruire les installations qui venait d'apparaître.

\- M...maître mais ce n'est pas -

\- TAIS TOI ! Tout est de ta faute.

Je me retourne est croise le regard des autres où j'y lis un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension sauf Erza et Mira qui ont un regard chargé de colère.

\- Natsu, Gray vous êtes disqualifier de cette épreuve !

Cette annonce nous glace sur le coup, cependant Gray présente ses excuses et se dirige vers moi

\- Et réglez cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ! Nous conseil Erza.

Gray arrive près de moi et m'attrape par le bras, je le repousse violemment et par extrêmement vexé. J'hallucine d'abord il me ment en suite il fait comme si il ne comprenait rien et enfin il s'excuse alors que c'est de ma faute si on s'est fait éliminé... j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse de jouer avec mes nerf !

Je le sens juste derrière moi, dans un silence de mort nous marchons vers notre base sauf qu'arrivé sur place un immense vide trône la ou devait être placer notre tente...et bien sûr un malheur n'arrive jamais seul : la pluie s'invite aux lots de mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Bordel mais tout est contre moi aujourd'hui ! M'écrit ai-je.

\- Calme toi tête à flamme, viens je sais où on peut aller s 'abriter.

Je lui lance un regard plein de colère mais ne bronche pas pour autant et le suis. Même sous la colère, je le trouve tout de même sexy avec ces cheveux collé sur son front...Je n'y arriverai pas c'est certain je vais craquer !

On arrive enfin dans un endroit - apparemment - de sa connaissance, une petite grotte pas très profonde mais assez pour bien s'abriter. J'active ma magie pour pouvoir me sécher mais rien ne sort. Ça doit sûrement faire partie de la punition, j'en ai ma claque !

Pendant que je m'énerve tout seul dans mon coin, je sens un regard insistant dans ma direction, je me retourne et vois Gray me fixer intensément. Nos regards se croisent un instant puis je devis mon regard pour ne plus le voir. Sauf que je sens son regard toujours sur moi.

\- Tu t'es rendu compte qu'on ne pouvais plus utiliser notre magie...

Je ne lui répond pas.

\- Natsu dit moi ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute je me trompe ?!

Je ne lui répond toujours pas, je serre les points et les dents pour ne pas craqué.

\- Natsu s'il te plaît réponds moi. Me supplie t-il en me prenant par le bras.

Je retire violemment mon bras et me laisse emporter par la colère.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurle ai-je, Oui tout es de ta faute et tu le sais très bien !

\- Quoi mais qu'est ce que -

\- Mais arrête de faire l'innocent je t'ai bien vu avec Juvia. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

\- Menti ?

Et il continue à faire l'ignorant ! dans un excès de colère je m'approche de lui et l'attrape par le col.

\- T'as pas fini de faire l'imbécile avec moi ! Comment t'as pu te jouer de moi de cette façon?! Je savais bien que tu ne me portais pas dans ton cœur mais pas à ce point Gray.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang-

\- Tu le savais très bien ! Tu le savais et tu t'es foutue de moi. D'abord tu me dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Juvia et quand tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi tu t'es vite jeté dans ces bras !

\- Quoi ?

Mince je me suis confessé sous le coup de la colère, de toute manière il était au courant... ou peut-être pas il a l'air tellement surpris. Il joue sûrement la comédie ! Il m'énerve tellement.

Tellement, tellement... je ne pensais pas que ça ferais tellement mal de se faire rejeter de la pire des manière. Je sens mes larmes au bord des yeux mais refuse de les laisser couler face à lui. Je le lâche brusquement puis m'enfuis de la petite grotte en laissant libre cours à mes larmes.

Je cours aussi loin que je peux, loin de la peine, la trahison, les sentiments, lui...

je commence à ralentir sous cette pluie glacée qui ne cesse de couler puis fini exténué près d'un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Quelque chose de doré brille par terre près de cette arbre je le prends tout en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai froid, je tremble et ces fichu larmes qui ne cesse de couler. Je me laisse glisser tout le long de l'arbre tout en m'apitoyant. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux ? Pourquoi lui ? Je me suis laissé embarquer par les belles paroles d' Erza et Mirajane et voilà le résultat. Au moins il y aura une heureuse dans toute cette histoire : Juvia. Je ne lui en veux pas elle a eu plus de chance que moi mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a fait ça, il aurait simplement pu me dire la vérité au lieu de me mentir en disant qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle !

\- Natsu...

C'est pas vrai, il m'a suivi et je n'est rien vu ! J'essaie de me relever avec peine, j'ai de plus en plus froid et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'apprête à m'enfuir quand la main de Gray me stop dans mon élan.

\- Non tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois.

\- Lâche moi Gray.

\- Non ! Et tu vas m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- …

\- D'abord je ne me suis pas « jeter dans les bras de Juvia », c'est tout à fait le contraire même. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il ne pourra rien avoir entre qu'une amitié.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle était contente et qu'elle s'est jeter sur toi c'est ça ? Lui dis-je avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

\- Non elle était juste...contente pour moi. Finit il à voix basse. Et toi pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne le savais pas... Lui répondis-je mi-surpris, mi-méfient.

\- Comment voulais tu que je le sache !

Nos regards se croisent enfin, je sens qu'il est sincère. Je commence à rougir malgré moi en pensant que finalement c'est moi qui ai gaffer.

Il dessert finalement sa prise sur mon poignée et – à ma grande surprise – glisse ça main dans la mienne.

\- Quand il s'agit du cœur de la personne qu'on aime, comment peut-on le lire avec précision ?*

\- J..je...qu...

J'ai peur de mal interpréter sa phrase, il se rapproche lentement de moi puis pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Nos visages sont tellement proche que je peux sentir son souffle chaud se rependre sur mon visage. Tous mes doutes s'envolent lorsque qu'il finit par comblé le vide entre nous en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

*** Déclaration que j'ai "emprunté" à Mr Shinichi Kudo **

**Voilà voilà comme promis ce chapitre à fait évoluer leurs relations. d'après vous il évoluera positivement ou négativement ? **

**Juste remercier les personnes qui ont suivi, commenté et follow cette fic pendant cette looooong période inactivité. Merci !**

**À plus ! ^^-**


End file.
